Behind the Mask
by tinajean92
Summary: I do NOT own any of the characters just the story line for this fic. All rights go to their respective places. A failed mission is all it takes to mess things up. Who knew he'd lose just about everything he held dear because of it. Will he be able to get it back or will he lose more in the process? Follow Naruto through his journey.
1. Prologue

It had been four years now since the attack on the village and the repairs were nearly complete. Sarutobi Hiruzen sat in his office finishing the last of his paperwork when he felt a sudden spike of chakra. One he hadn't felt in four years. He stood and called for his ANBU.

" _Dog, Weasel, Bear!_ " in a swirl of leaves the three-shinobi appeared kneeling before him. Dog speaking for his team.

" _Hokage-sama. You summoned us?"_

" _Find Naruto now. I fear something has happened."_ With that the three-shinobi disappeared.

Jumping from roof to roof the team split apart to search different parts of the village. Dog had already been looking for Naruto when they'd been summoned, he'd felt the spike as well as his team. He was just about to jump to another roof when he heard noise coming from the alley below him. Jumping down what he found made him pause. There lying amongst bags of trash was the boy he'd been looking for, covered in a cloak of red chakra. He immediately sent a pulse of chakra to alert the Hokage that's he'd found him. Not even thirty second Hiruzen shunshied next to him only to stagger back at the sight.

The boy was lying unconscious atop bags of trash, his clothes ripped and bloody. His left arm was bent the wrong way, same with his right ankle. His usual bright blonde hair was more orangish red with all the blood in it. Thanks to the steam coming off his skin you could see he was covered in what looked like burns, cuts, and even a few stabbed wounds. To say they were shocked was an understatement. Hiruzen was furious.

" _Dog. I want your team to find whoever was responsible. When you do they go straight to Ibiki. When he's done with them they are to be executed."_

" _Hai Hokage-sama."_ With that he sent the signal for his team to regroup.

~In Naruto's Mindscape~

When Naruto woke up be was lying in water but, yet he wasn't wet. He didn't know where he was, and he didn't know what the things all along the wall were either. Even being as young as he was he knew panicking wouldn't get him anywhere. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down when he noticed a warm breeze coming from his left. He figured that might be the way out, so he walked that direction. When he got to the end he found himself inside a massive space with what looked like bars cutting through one end. He cautiously approached them but stopped dead in his tracks when someone spoke.

 _ **So, my jailor has finally graced me with his presence.**_ To say he was terrified was an understatement. He could feel the hate rolling off the speaker in waves. Then he noticed something coming towards the bars. He took a couple steps back out of fright.

 _Who are you? do you know where I am?_ Whatever was walking towards im suddenly stopped before it came into full view in the dim light. There behind the bars was a fox as big as a mountain. It's tails all swaying agitatedly. Its fur was a rich orangish red, and it had black fur around his eyes. Surprise flashed in it's eyes before being it was gone.

 _ **To think a mere child is enough to keep me trapped in this hellish prison. Why have you come?**_ To say he was surprised to see the young boy, but soon his resentment gave way to curiosity. He wanted to know what brought the boy.

 _I woke up here. Does this mean they did what they said… Am I dead?_ The fox looked at him in surprise, then narrowed his eyes at him.

 _ **Why would you think you'd died? And what did you mean by they?**_ He asked as he hadn't been able to see what was going on outside of his prison since he'd been sealed inside the baby.

 _Some men from the village saw me looking at a mask through the store window and they chased me. I tried to get away, but they caught me. they started hitting me then pulled out these weird knives and started to cut me and poke me with them really hard. When I tried to scream they hit me hard in my head. Then everything started to go black and I woke up here. They kept saying I was a monster and that I killed people. That I didn't deserve to be alive when I didn't do anything wrong._

Kurama looked down at the boy as he cried. The fear and confusion evident in his voice. He was fear and destruction incarnate, he left carnage in his wake but the look on the child stirred something in him. He didn't like the look of fear and mistrust in the young boys' eyes.

 _ **How old are you young one?**_ He asked in a softer tone than he'd thought he was capable of. Whatever had stirred within him brought out some weird protective instinct towards the child.

 _I turned four today._ He told the fox as he held up three fingers. He seemed to realize his mistake and he help up a forth with a small look of triumph. The fox let out a small chuckle at that.

 _ **What is your name?**_

 _Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. What about you?_ the boy watched as surprise flashed in the fox's eyes again before he chuckled.

 _ **I believe you are the first to have ever actually asked me. I am Kurama. I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The Nine-tailed Fox.**_ At the boys' blank face, he realized the boy hadn't ever heard of him. How would he explain this in a way the child would understand? His thoughts were interrupted when the boy spoke again.

 _Do you know where we are? Are you sure I didn't die?_ Kurama closed his eyes and tried to get a sense as to what was happening outside. He found that he could, and realized the boy was lying in a pile of trash surrounded by his chakra. Upon closer inspection he found his chakra was healing the boys' wounds, but at the same time making it so no one could touch him without being injured.

 _ **We are inside you mind in your mindscape. And yes, you are in fact alive. It appears my chakra is healing your wounds as we speak. You will still be unconscious for some time though. You were severely injured.**_

 _What's chakra? And how are we in my mind. Do you live here too?_

 _ **Yes, I live here. I was sealed inside of you when you were just a baby. A mindscape is what your mind looks like. Chakra is mental, and physical energy that everyone has.**_

 _Why does my mind look like this? What are all those things on the walls?_ He couldn't believe how uneducated the young boy was to not even know what a pipe was called.

 _ **They are called pipes. And I don't know why your mind looks like a sewer young one.**_ Before he could continue he was interrupted again.

 _Kyu… what's a sewer? Can I call you that? Kyu I mean…_

 _ **Um.**_ How does he explain what a sewer is when he's never actually been in one? _**A sewer is usually underground. Its where waste goes. They aren't really a good place to go, you could get sick in a real sewer. This is just set up like one.**_

 _Can I change it? It's cold and scary looking._

 _ **Close your eyes.**_ _Naruto did as he was told._ _ **Picture this place, then picture some place else that you want it to look like.**_

Soon enough sky replaced the ceiling and tall grass replaced the water covered floor. The walls melted away to reveal tall trees, and a small creek. When Naruto opened his eyes, he looked around in wonder a smile spreading across his face. He looked back at Kurama only to frown when he still saw the bars.

 _Why are you still behind those? Did I not do t right?_ Kurama realized he'd picked this place more for him than himself. He looked down at the boy with what could only be called affection at the gesture. No one had done something like this for him.

 _ **You did nothing wrong pup. Its because of the seal that the cage is still here. The only way to get rid of it is if you have the key. There's nothing either of us can do about that.**_

Naruto sat there for a few seconds thinking when he closed his eyes again. His lips formed a thing line and his brow furrowed in concentration. For awhile nothing happened. Then slowly the cage bares thinned and spread out until the were far enough apart for him to fit through. He could only look at the boy in surprise. After another few seconds he opened his eyes smiling wider than before.

 _I did it Kyu! You can come out now right?_ He slowly stood and walked his way though the bars. He looked around in wonder at the space the boy had given him. He even had room to run if he so pleased. He looked back at Naruto who was looking at him nervously if his fiddling fingers were anything to go by.

 _ **Thank you pup. It's more than I could have asked for. You should be waking up soon, but now that you have been here I believe we will be able to speak in your mind. All you'll have to do is call out for me in your mind and I will answer. My chakra healed all your wounds, but you will still wake up in the hospital. You should also be able to come back here whenever you wish by thinking about being here.**_

 _You'll still be here right? I'll be able to see you again?_ He sounded so scared that I would be gone. Just what happened to make the child so fearful. He figured with time he'd know but it'd have to wait as he was starting to wake up.

 _ **Yes pup. Don't worry I will be here when you decide to come back. Until then be careful.**_ With that the boy smiled and waved enthusiastically to him.

 _Bye Kyu! See you later._ Then he was gone.

~At the hospital~

Naruto tried opening his eyes only to be blinded. He immediately closed his eyes and put his arm over his face. He remembered everything with Kyu and knew he was in the hospital. A shuffling to his left caused him to look over through squinted eyes as he was still trying to adjust.

" _How are you feeling Naruto? You've been out a few hours now."_ Naruto would recognize that voice anywhere.

" _Jiji?"_

" _Yes Naruto. I'm here. I know it's tough, but can you tell me what happened? If you'd rather not talk about it yet we don't have to yet."_

Naruto went on to explain what had happened to him. Hiruzen had sat on the edge of the bed and held him as he cried. Naruto was sobbing by the time he finished so Hiruzen gently placed him in his lap and gently rocked him. He rubbed soothing circles on his back and whispered sweet nothing to comfort the hurt child. Soon enough Naruto's breathing evened out and he gently placed him back down and covered him up. He bent down and kissed his forehead before turning to leave but was stopped by a soft sleep spoken question.

" _Jiji, can I be a ninja like you?"_ Even spoken as it was you could hear the uncertainty in the young boys' voice.

" _Yes, you can be a ninja like me Naruto. You'll have to wait a year before I can enroll you into the academy, but I'll make sure you've learned enough to do well in class before then. Get some rest and tomorrow I'll introduce you to your tutor. He'll teach you to read and write, along with helping you learn chakra control. G'night Naruto."_

" _Thank you Jiji. G'night."_ Once he'd it back in his office he called for Dog.

" _You summoned me Hokage-sama?"_

" _Yes. Dog I have a mission for you. It will be a year long mission and you won't need your mask. Please remove it."_ Dog removed it and held it against his heart.

" _Hatake Kakashi. Starting tomorrow morning you will be tutoring Naruto. You will teach him to read and write. Once he has grasp that you will begin teaching him the basics of being a shinobi. You will teach him chakra control as well as basic taijutsu, genjustu, as well as kenjutsu. I want him to be a ready as possible for his admission into the academy next year as possible. Do you accept?"_

" _Hai, Hokage-sama. I will do everything in my power to make him a great shinobi."_ Kakashi knew the importance of the task. Knew it showed the Hokage's trust in him. He trusted very few when it came to the boy and he would not let him down. With that he was dismissed.

Kakashi went home and immediately got to work planning. He made a list of the things he'd need to tech the boy to read and write as well as making a training schedule. He would have the boy prepared for the academy and then some. About forty minutes later he had everything he'd need and decided to get some rest. Tomorrow would be the start of many long days.


	2. The path you walk

**Chapter 1.**

Kakashi couldn't believe how fast the year had gone by. It seemed like just yesterday he'd started teaching Naruto to read and write. He'd grasp it so quickly, only a couple of weeks. Kakashi had made him train his body for a couple of months before starting on any of his other training. He'd learned how to throw shuriken and kunai with deadly accuracy while he trained his body. He'd picked up everything so quickly that before the year was up Kakashi has asked for him to take the Genin exam.

" _Hokage-sama. I'd like to have Naruto take the Genin test early as I feel he's already skilled enough to skip the academy. He picked up everything relatively fast. I've taught him everything he'd have learned there already."_ Kakashi stood with Naruto next to him as he spoke.

" _If you feel he is truly ready then I don't see the harm."_ Hiruzen looked surprised by this information. He trusted Kakashi's assessment and summoned Umino Iruka to give Naruto the test. Iruka and Hiruzen were shocked when he'd passed everything with better scores than the last group of graduates.

" _Congratulations Naruto. With this headband you are now a full fledged Genin. Kakashi, I'd like you to stay with Naruto for a while longer and take him on missions as he has no team."_ Naruto tied the headband around his neck letting it hang loosely. He was so proud of his progress. It helped that when he slept he'd have Kyu help teach him in his mindscape.

" _If that is your desire Hokage-sama. I will continue to train him between mission as well. I don't see him taking much longer to becoming a Chunin. He is already at a high Genin, low Chunin level already."_ Naruto couldn't wait to take his first mission. Kakashi had explained how the rankings worked and knew he had to complete at least fifty missions before he could even consider taking the Chunin exam.

" _Jiji, can we take a mission today or do I have to wait?"_ Hiruzen chuckled at his impatience. Even Kakashi had a fond smile on his face. Naruto had moved in with Kakashi not too long after he started to tech him. He found the boys company comforting.

" _What do you think Kakashi? Are you up for a small mission today?"_

" _Hai, Hokage-sama. I don't see the harm in starting missions today. It is still pretty early in the day we could probably do a couple small ones."_ They watched as Naruto tried to contain his joy. He was bouncing on the spot in excitement with a shit-eating grin. While Hiruzen chuckled Kakashi had ruffled Naruto's hair affectionately, which earned him a playful glare from the small blonde.

" _I believe I have just the mission to start you out on."_ He informed them as he searched through the stack. He pulled out a paper from the stack and handed it to Kakashi.

The mission was simple enough. They'd have to go and help resupply the orphanage's food supplies as well as any other work they had for the pair.

~time skip, six months~

" _Kitsu in position._

" _Target is heading straight to you. he will be in range in 3.2.1. Now!"_

" _Target acquired Kashi. Let's get him home."_

They soon made their way to deliver Tora the cat back to his owner. They found themselves in the Hokage's office not even an hour later. Naruto was excited as he'd finished his fiftieth mission as a Genin and Kashi believes him ready to advance. He'd trained hard every night to be able to move up when the time came.

" _Hokage-sama. As Naruto has finished the requirements to advance I'd like to nominate him for Chunin. When we weren't on missions he spent his time training. I believe he is ready._

" _Kakashi. At what level would you say he is so far?"_

" _I would rank him at a high Chunin level to low Jonin Sir. He's learned quite a few Jutsus, and his taijutsu skill is not far below my own, same with his Kenjutsu. He's just about hopeless when it comes to genjutsu, but he is able to detect and dispel all genjustu he's been placed under."_

" _I see. I don't see why not. Report back here two days from now and I shall have Iruka give him the test. Good job boys, you are dismissed."_ They both bowed and left the office.

" _Kashi, can we train when we get home? I want to make sure I'm 100% ready to move up."_

" _I don't see why we can't. You've come a long way already, I can't wait too see how far you've come."_ He told me as he veered towards one of the training fields.

~Time Skip, 2 Days~

Kakashi and Naruto had spent the last two days training and going over everything he'd need to know. Kakashi still quizzed him as they walked towards the Hokage's tower. Since he'd moved in with Kakashi he hasn't had to put up with beatings from the villager but that didn't stop their hateful glares, but he simply ignored them. Once they reached Hiruzen's office Kakashi knocked and they waited.

 _"Come in."_ As they entered they noticed Iruka along with Ibiki waiting for them.

 _"Kakashi, Naruto. Come in Iruka has everything set up for the exam. Ibiki has come to be the proctor for the second part of the exam. Once you are finished with the written he will take you to the forest of death to start the second part. For now, you will have an hour to finish the written, and should you finish early you will get a break before heading to the forest."_

Iruka led Naruto to the desk that had been brought in just for the exam. Once the rules were explained he got to work. It had been about forty-five minutes before he flipped his paper over signaling he was finished. Iruka collected the test and handed it to the Hokage who went to work reviewing it. He was surprised, like the Genin exam he'd finished with a near perfect score.

" _Well done Naruto. You passed the written part with excellence. Ibiki will now lead you to the Forest of Death for the second part of your exam. He will explain the rules along the way."_ Kakashi, Naruto, and Ibiki bowed before leaving the office.

 _"The next part of the exam is basic survival. We'd usually put teams against each other but since it is just you that won't be the case. We have released many of the animals into the training grounds. They are larger and more dangerous than your regular forest creatures. You will spend the next five days surviving in the woods. There is a tower in the center of the grounds. Meet us there on the fifth day. If you do not show it will count as a fail. If you are seriously injured within those five days, it counts as a fail. I wish you good luck and will see you in exactly five days' time."_ As he finished speaking Ibiki opened the entrance gate and with a nod from Kakashi, Naruto took off into the forest.

~Time Skip, 5 Days~

Kakashi, Ibiki, Iruka, and Hiruzen met at the tower entrance only to find Naruto leaning against the door. He had not a scratch on him and looked bored out of his mind.

" _Jiji, are you sure the animals were supposed to be dangerous? Hiding from them was a lot easier than hiding from the villagers, this was way too easy."_ Hiruzen and Kakashi simply chuckled while Iruka and Ibiki looked at him in surprise.

 _ **Pup I do believe you broke them, look at their faces.**_ Kurama chuckled out.

 _I know Kyu. I think Ibiki expected me to bail out, I know a lot of participants do._

 _"Well Naruto you have successfully pasted your Chunin exam. Congratulations You are now officially a Chunin."_ He handed Naruto his new uniform. Black pants, a mesh undershirt, Black long-sleeve shirt, as well as a green vest. Naruto bowed as he took the garments from Hiruzen. Kakashi ruffled Naruto's hair and congratulated him. He couldn't have been prouder of the young ninja.

" _Jiji, how soon can I get a mission? I want to get started."_ Naruto was just as excited as when he'd made Genin. They could only chuckle at the boys' antics.

" _Naruto why don't you take a week off and just relax. You just spent five days out in the forest."_

 _"But Jiji_ " He tried to protest but a stern look had him sighing and agreeing to just go home.

~Time Skip 4 Years~

Naruto had proved himself repeatedly. Completing mission after mission. Kakashi and Hiruzen had convinced Naruto to spend a couple of years as a Chunin. When he'd been promoted to Jonin he couldn't have been happier, he'd finally made it to where Kakashi was. He'd even had a few spars against Hiruzen who helped with his training sometimes now. Once he'd made Jonin Kakashi had gone back to his full-time post in the ANBU. He'd been thinking hard about whether he wanted to try for ANBU or just keep his current post.

 _Kyu... I don't know if I'm good enough to help Jiji out as an ANBU. What do you think I should do?_

 _ **Pup. You are more thank good enough to help that old coot. You've worked hard to get where you are. You won't know unless you try. I'll support whatever decision you choose.**_

 _Thanks, Kyu. I'll go and talk to Jiji about it._

Instead of shunshieing to his office Naruto decided to walk. He needed time to gather his thoughts and figure out how to convince Jiji to allow him to join. He was overprotective as it was. His missions may have been dangerous sometimes but never more than he could handle because Jiji didn't want him to get hurt. He'd been lost in thought that before he knew it he was in front of the office door. He took a deep breath and knocked.

" _Come in."_

 _"Jiji. I have to talk to you about something."_ At his nervous appearance Hiruzen instructed his ANBU to leave and put up a sound barrier so they couldn't be overheard.

" _What is it Naruto, what's wrong? Has something happened?"_

 _"No, everything's fine it's just... I'd like to apply to be an ANBU like Kashi. I want to be able to help you out more Jiji."_

 _"What do you mean Naruto? You help me plenty as a Jonin?"_

 _"I want to help you protect the village more. I want to be able to stop problems before they happen. I can't do that as just a Jonin. I want to be able to use everything I've been taught to help the village more. I know I'm still young but Itachi joined when he was young too and he's only a few years older than I am."_ He knew bringing Itachi into the discussion may sway the old man a little bit. Itachi had helped Kakashi train him as a Jonin for a couple of months when he had the time.

" _Naruto."_ He just sighed and realized he was going to lose this fight. Naruto was determined, and he was more than qualified to join. He'd been trained by two of his best ANBU after all. " _Follow me Naruto. We'll go and set a date for you to take the ANBU entrance exams. If you pass the written and practical exams, then I will allow you to join their ranks."_ With that he took down the barrier and led Naruto to the ANBU Headquarters. It was decided between Him and Kakashi that Naruto would be tested later that afternoon. Naruto had a couple of hours to prepare so he went out and trained.

A few hours later found him back at Headquarters with Kakashi. He was led to a room where he would take the written exam. He had an hour to finish, he finished in about forty minutes. He waited while Hiruzen reviewed. With a sigh he informed Naruto that he had passed the written part. They then led him to the training ground where the ANBU Weasel stood waiting. Once he'd found out Naruto was taking the exam he had requested to be his opponent for the practical exam. Kakashi explained that it would be Weasels assessment of his fighting that would determine if he passed or failed.

They took their places in the center of the training ground. As soon and Kakashi signaled to begin the two disappeared in a blur of motion. You could hear metal clashing and skin meeting skin. Naruto fought with everything he had. Blocking Itachi's Katana with kunai, dodging punches and kicks. The battle went on for what seemed like hours to the two boys but, only lasted about thirty minutes. Kakashi stopped the match since boy boys were panting heavily and sported their fair share of injuries. Hiruzen waited a few minutes for them to catch their breathes.

" _Weasel. What is your assessment of Naruto in this exam?_ " He could already see the pride in Itachi's eyes and knew he'd passed. He walked over to Hiruzen and kneeled before him.

" _Hokage-sama. I feel Naruto demonstrated his skill as a shinobi well. I give him a passing mark for this Practical exam._ " He then removed his mask and walked over to pat Naruto's head.

 _"You did well today. I am honored to have been your opponent. You have certainly grown strong, I have no doubt you'll make an excellent ANBU_." Hiruzen sighed again as he knew he had indeed lost to Naruto.

" _Naruto with the passing marks on your practical exam and written exam I hereby accept you into the ANBU Black Ops. You will Report to my Office tomorrow morning at 9:00 to receive your new uniform and mask. You will also meet your new team. Go home and get some rest you have earned it. Both of you. Weasel I grant you the rest of the day to relax."_

Naruto was ecstatic, he'd done it. He had trained relentlessly every chance he got. Kyu trained him near nightly in his mindscape as well. He still hadn't told anyone that he knew about Kurama, and about his heritage. He knew Jiji had his reasons for keeping it from him, so he held no ill feelings toward him for it. This was the start of a long bloody road, but he embraced it. He could now help protect his village before they even knew there was any danger. it was more than he could have hoped for.


	3. Time to be a kid

**Chapter 2.**

I had only been an ANBU for about a year before it happened. Uchiha Itachi had murdered his whole clan except for one, his little brother Sasuke. He may have been under orders to do it for the sake of the leaf, but it didn't make losing him any easier. He was my squad mate and best friend. With us having been the youngest ANBU we'd naturally stuck to each other. It may not have been a whole clan but like Sasuke I'd lost a brother. The next eight months had seemed to just pass me by, I even forgot my birthday. I took every solo mission I could to get me out of the village. Everything reminded me too much of Itachi.

I'd just returned from a week long and decided to give Jiji my report now, so I could go home and relax. I shunshied right outside his office door and knocked twice. Jiji was in there as I could sense his chakra, but I could also sense someone's that I didn't know. I waited another minute and still got nothing in response. I started to hide my chakra letting it fade as if I was walking away and once it was hidden I shunshied directly into the room. When I arrived I couldn't have been more confused? Jiji was sitting at his desk laughing while the Kazekage of the Sand sat across from him. I kneeled and waited.

 _"Kitsune, I presume there is a reason you broke my barrier to come in?"_

 _"Hai, Hokage-sama. I sensed someone's chakra I did not know and when I knocked and received no answer, I thought the worst and rushed in."_ Hiruzen simply chuckled and waved him over to him. Naruto complied going and kneeling before him. Hiruzen chuckled again and ruffled the boys' hair.

 _"My dear boy I may be old, but I can still handle myself well. No need to worry over me, I take it your mission was a success since you have returned so soon?"_

 _"No, Hokage-sama. He had already fled by the time I arrived. However, I must have spooked him as he left behind everything. I sealed everything I found inside this scroll. There was also information on who I presume to be his target, among ideas on how to acquire them."_ Hiruzen turned towards the Kazekage with an apologetic smile.

 _"I must apologize Lord 4th, this matter must be dealt with now. We will have to resume our meeting at another time. Please allow my ANBU Dog to show you around the city."_ Dog appeared right next to the Kazekage, who had stood and gave a short bow as he was led out. Once they were alone Naruto put up his own barrier and removed his mask.

 _"Jiji, I'm sorry about earlier. All I knew was you were with someone I'd never met, and you weren't answering. I panicked for a second."_

 _"Naruto, I'll let it go this time, as you may not act like it, but you are still a child. Now on with the report let's see everything you discovered."_ Naruto immediately reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out a sealing scroll. Sealed inside were three sealing scrolls, along with some other things to be taken for testing. One contained information about other hideouts, as well as a list of his contacts. The second contained a list of ingredients for different poisons as well as forbidden jutsu scrolls. He explained everything that they contained in them before getting to the third one.

 _"Jiji, the third scroll is the one that worries me the most. It lists records of the times he's gone after Itachi for the Sharingan. At the end it has Itachi's name crossed off and Uchiha Sasuke's written in its place. There's also several written thoughts on how he'd go about capturing or luring Sasuke to him. I think it would be best to have an undercover ANBU be his Jonin instructor after graduation next year."_

 _"I believe you may be correct. Either Bear or Dog will have to do it, they're the best I have besides you._ "Hiruzen's face lit up as he got an idea. _"Naruto I've just thought of the perfect mission for you. No, before you say anything I'm going to tell you that you cannot decline. You are the only ANBU I have that can do this."_ Naruto was not impressed because he had an idea of what he's going to be made to suffer through.

 _"Naruto. Starting Monday, you will be an Academy student. You are to remain undercover until we find a way to be rid of Orochimaru. It is our job as Itachi's old friends to protect Sasuke in his stead. You are to prevent any harm that's to come to him. As well as working to make him and upstanding shinobi. You will do your best to befriend him to lower the flight risk. I will run all this information through Nara Shikaku and come up with countermeasures just in case he attacks for our interference."_

 _"Jiji... You can't be serious. I'll go insane, it'll be so boring. Let me at least take missions on the weekend? Or even just make me a Jonin instructor please anything else. Besides I don't have to be shoved up the Uchiha's ass to guard him, I can do it from a distance."_ Naruto all but begged for something different. He hasn't ever gotten along well with the other kids his age, now he was going to be stuck with a whole bunch of them.

 _"Naruto. You are already their age, and I think it'll do you some good to be around others your age. I'll even make Kakashi your teams instructor. I'll even give you your fathers old team number, team 7."_ Naruto couldn't deny his dream to follow in his father's footsteps. With that offer he knew he couldn't refuse.

 _"Jiji tell Falcon I'll be joining his class on Monday. Be sure to tell him I'll be undercover, so he doesn't say anything in front of the class. Anything special I'm supposed to do Jiji? Besides toning down my skills a LOT."_ He knew he was beat but that didn't mean he had to like it. He was hoping he wouldn't have to act to differently, acting always get hard after a while.

 _"No, just make sure you don't get carried away if a mission changes. Wouldn't want you blowing your cover over something trivial. If by some chance Kakashi gets injured or knocked unconscious and the teams' lives are in danger, then you may reveal yourself. Otherwise just act like yourself... on second thought. You need to be likable, and nice. That's it for now. Buy some new clothes, also no ANBU anything at school understand. Enjoy your two days off and get prepared."_

 _"Hai, hai Jiji."_ Waving to Hiruzen Naruto disappeared in a burst of reddish black flames. Hiruzen could only chuckle at the boys' dramatic retreat. Next, he would inform Dog of his soon to be new position. He hoped he took it better than Naruto, who he was sure would get back at him somehow.

Naruto appeared in front of his and Kashi's house. He knew he was home, probably sleeping. He sighed as he thought of the last time he got to spend any real time with Kashi. He decided he'd spend as much time as possible this weekend catching up and spending time with him.

 _"I'm Home!"_ As he said it Kakashi Popped his head over the back of the couch. He wasn't wearing his mask and Naruto watched the smile form on his face, something he's hardly ever seen.

 _"Welcome Home Naruto. How did the mission go, well obviously not well if you're home this early? You didn't get injured, did you? Are you okay?"_

 _"Kashi I'm fine. I slipped up and spooked him. But he was in such a hurry he left everything behind which I got. I already reported to Jiji and got my next mission."_ Kakashi noticed the change when he mentioned his next mission. He knew it must be something Naruto does not want to do.

 _"What mission did gramps give you, and why so soon?"_

 _"_ Sigh... _I must go undercover at the Academy. Orochimaru wants the Sharingan. He's given up going after Itachi's and plans to come after Sasuke. I'm to start the Academy Monday undercover to protect him until Orochimaru has been eliminated. Not only will I be stuck in his class, but we'll be on the same team up until he's gone. I can't even go find him and do it myself now. Oh, and Jiji promised me that you'd be our Jonin instructor. Have fun with that."_

 _"He wants me to what?! I can't be team leader, not to Genin at least._ "They both slumped in defeat. They knew he wouldn't change his mind for anything once it'd been made.

 _"Hey Kashi, want to spend the weekend together like we did when I was little?"_

 _"You mean burrowed on the couch with popcorn watching cartoons? Hell Yes, I have the weekend off. It'll be good to spend time with you, it's been quiet with you constantly gone."_ Naruto felt the small twinge of guilt. He wasn't the only one suffering, Itachi was Kashi's squad mate before he started training him.

 _"Sorry Kashi, I wasn't the only one suffering. I should've been around more. I'll be around a lot more now though."_

The weekend seemed to fly by. They spent most of their time just relaxing but they trained for a few hours one day and sparred a couple times the next. All too soon for Naruto's liking, Monday morning came around.

 _ **Pup get up! You're already late. You were supposed to be at the academy thirty minutes ago!**_

 _I'm up. I'm up. I just got to find my new clothes and I'll shunshied right to the front of the academy._

Naruto was in a frenzy when he came flying out of his room still trying to dress. He rushed through a quick breakfast, then quickly replaced his usual weapons for his first older set. He couldn't have them looking too well taken care of, especially for a student. Once he was done he shunshied to the Academy and quickly found Iruka's room. He gave it a couple knocks.

 _"Alright class, please welcome him warmly. Come in!"_ Naruto took a deep breath before walking into the room.

 _"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, it's a pleasure to be here."_ His bored expression and deadpan sounding voice stunned the class. Naruto wore regular black sandals, pants, long-sleeved shirt with a faded red to orange hoodie. His hair was bright Blonde on top and faded down into a bloody orange, which made his red eyes stand out even more. He gave the class a quick smile revealing quite the pearly white teeth with elongated canines. He looked dangerous for kid his age. He was slightly taller than a majority of the class, he was also lean but toned underneath the hoodie. His clone had chosen clothes that seemed very revealing to him, they were all basically form fitted attire.

 _ **Pup. I think you're going to have a few fans. Ha ha look at you grow up.**_ Kurama was howling with laughter now.

 _Shut up you overgrown puff ball._

 _ **Don't break too many hearts on the first day pup.**_ Kurama continued to laugh as Iruka led Naruto to his seat.

 _"Naruto, since you're starting the year late after lunch I'd like to test where your skill level is at, so we can work on where you're lacking. Also meet me after school so I can give you all your text books."_

 _"Hai, Iruka-sensei."_ Naruto was already bored, and he hasn't even been in the room five minutes. At least lunch wasn't far away and then he'd be mostly done in day one of this nightmare.

~ Time Skip ~ After Lunch

 _"Naruto first were going to see how your throwing is. Step up to the line and throw 10 kunai please._  
 _9/10._

 _"Alright shuriken next please. Same amount._  
 _9/10._

 _"Next will be your taijutsu skills. Your opponent will be... Uchiha Sasuke. Form the peace sign and shake. Good, now take your stances and begin!"_ While Iruka talked I studied Sasuke and saw he was doing the same. I knew I had to tone it down and hide what I could really do. After the whistle blew we lunged for each other. I let him take the first couple swings even let him hit me once. Then I started my counters. I made it an even fight neither one too much better than the other. I let Sasuke win after a few minutes.

 _"Winner is Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto good job, you had a good teacher. Next is your kenjutsu skills. Your opponent will be..."_

 _"I'll go against him again. Don't bother choosing anyone else it wouldn't be far to either of them."_ Came Sasuke's cocky reply as he stepped forward with two wooden katanas. He tossed me one before Iruka could speak. We took our stances and waited for the Sensei's go ahead. The whistle blew a second later. I took the offensive this time. Sasuke was surprisingly adept with the sword, and I couldn't help the smile that adorned my face, a mirror of his. We kept making the other play better hands than the last. After about ten minutes Iruka blew the whistle declaring it a tie. Our classmates were in silent awe. I walked over and held out my hand, smile still on my face.

 _"I'd love to spar against you again anytime. That's the most fun I've had in a while. I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."_ He smiled and grasp my hand giving it a small shake.

 _"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Same here no one else is quite where I'm at so I never really get to go all out. It's going to be a good year with you around Naruto."_

That was the start of a complicated friendship. They were near inseparable most of the time and fighting the rest. They competed at everything they did, and they both refused to acknowledge the other as a friend. They were tied with everything, neither being beaten for long. Naruto used their fights to indirectly train Sasuke to help him get stronger. Naruto spared with Kashi or Jiji every other day to keep his skills up as well as to continue to learn. The months flew by and Naruto and Sasuke were tied at the top of the class. They'd both improved tremendously in the months they've been together. He'd do the same thing with their new team mate once they were assigned. He'd do anything to make his squad strong, and able to properly defend themselves. Before they knew it, graduation was right around the corner.


	4. The land of water

**Chapter 3.**

 _"Bubblegum in position."_

 _"Raven in position."_

 _"..."_

 _"Kitsu, Are you in position?"_

 _"Copycat, I don't sense him? Where could he have gone?"_

 _"Kitsu Here. Target acquired. She took off up a tree and my ear piece fell out when I went up after her. Let's go get our reward._ Thirty minutes later they found themselves in the Hokage's office waiting for their money.

"Team 7 well done. This marks your fiftieth completed D-Ranked mission. Why don't you guys take a break, you're well ahead of the other Genin teams."

 _"EEHH! Wrong answer Jiji. We want a higher ranked mission. These D-Ranks are so boring._ " Hiruzen, Kakashi, and Iruka all understood the hidden meaning. _I will NOT to do something this stupid again, or so help me you'll regret it._

 _"Hmm. Your team has completed the highest number of missions. Kakashi, do you think they're ready for a C-Ranked mission yet?_ Kakashi looked at each member of his team. Haruno Sakura, top kunoichi in the class, obsessive Sasuke fangirl. Uchiha Sasuke, top of the class, broody and obsessed with power. Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke looked pleadingly while Naruto promised death if he declined.

 _"They have all greatly improved I don't see how they're not ready. A C-Rank should be easy enough for them. Plus, I won't have to listen to the whining later tonight at dinner."_ Kakashi pointedly looked at Naruto who had his hands behind his head looking away innocently. Sakura and Sasuke looked at the pair in confusion? Sakura, or the Banshee as Naruto secretly calls her, decided to speak up.

 _"Sensei, what do you mean and why were you looking at Naruto like that?"_

 _"Ah that's right Naruto didn't tell you guys. Well ya see..."_

 _"I was an orphan living on the streets when Kashi found me. He took me in. Taught me to read and write, he's the one who taught me everything I know about being a shinobi. He's practically my dad."_ Came Naruto's cold voice, as if daring either one of them to say something about it. Sakura and Sasuke just nodded their heads dumbly. _"So Jiji what's the mission. I'd like to leave within the next hour or two."_ Hiruzen just chuckled at the boys' workaholic tendency.

 _"Iruka, please bring in the client while I give them the details."_

 _"Hai, Hokage-sama."_

 _"Kakashi, your team will be escorting Tazuna back to the Land of Water. You are to stay there until he has finished building his bridge. You will do what is needed of you as well as guarding him and his bridge. It should only take a few weeks to a month at most. You will be housed at Tazuna's home. He will take care of your meals as well."_ Just then Iruka walked back in. Stumbling in behind him was a rather tall, muscular drunk wearing a straw hat. He wore a white beater and loose hanging denim shorts, with a near empty Sake bottle in hand.

 _"Jiji you're kidding right? That drunk bastard is our client?"_ Sakura and Sasuke were surprised by the anger in his voice as he spoke to the Hokage.

" _Naruto-baka, don't take that tone with the Hokage, It's rude. Hokage-sama. Are you sure this is the man we're supposed to guard?"_ She wasn't too pleased with the drunkard either. You could smell the alcohol rolling off him in waves.

" _Yes, Sakura this is him."_

 _"I'm paying you for Ninja willing to die for me and you give me a bunch of little brats? Is that little blonde even big enough to be a ninja? This is some kind of joke, right?"_ Kakashi and Hiruzen stiffened at how he'd phrased that sentence. Naruto turned and gave the man the coldest glare anyone had ever seen. Kakashi shifted closer to Naruto slowly and carefully, just in case he tried to attack the man.

 _"Listen here you drunk son of a bitch. Be thankful he got anybody to agree to guarding your useless ass."_ Kakashi grabbed Naruto before he could grab the guy. Naruto stretched out and gave him a sadistic grin. _"You'd better be sober in two hours otherwise I'll knock your ass out and put you in a scroll until we get to the Land of Water. That'd be four days in white nothingness. Let's see how sane you are when you come out. I'll see you guys in two hours at the village gates."_ Naruto turned and walked out of the room. Kakashi glared at the man before telling his team the same thing as Naruto, then he was out the door after Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke both went home to pack leaving Tazuna with Hiruzen.

 _"Tazuna, I've known you a long time, but if you're leaving out anything it's in your best interest to tell me now. If anything happens to those kids, especially Naruto, because you withheld information I won't stop Kakashi from destroying both your bridge and village. He's Naruto's guardian, the only family either one has is the other. So, I ask again are you hiding anything?"_

 _"Hiruzen there's nothing else to tell you except what I already have. There's nothing to worry about."_ With that he turned and walked out to get his things from the inn he'd been staying at.

Once Naruto had gotten out the door he shunshied home, to the training grounds out back. He made a few clones and had them all come after him with different weapons. Kunai, Shuriken, Katana, Tomue, as well as Sen Bon Needles. He was so engrossed in his training that he hadn't sensed or heard Kashi come up. All his clones suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi came out of the smoke and straight at Naruto with a kunai in each hand. After a couple minutes of sparring did Kakashi think he'd calmed down enough to talk. He spoke while also maintaining the spar.

 _"Naruto, what got you so worked up in there? I know that you aren't fond of drunks but still that was a little extreme don't you think?"_

 _"Kashi, they're not ready for this mission. That old drunk is hiding something. He gave away the fact it's most likely an A or B-Ranked mission when he said he'd paid for ninjas to die for him. He expected more than just our team, meaning we're going to be facing more than the other two can handle. Yes, we have a chance of success but I'm worried as to what it'd cost."_

Kakashi dodged a fist and blocked a knee as he thought about what he'd been told. _"You have a point Naruto. At the same time, you must think, they have to see how the real world is sometime. What better time than now when we can plan. Instead of going on a mission and having it turn into an A-Rank with no plan. At least right now they'll have both you and I. Nothing's going to happen with us around."_

 _"That is true Kashi. I guess... I don't really know why I got so angry earlier. Either way, we'd better go in and get packed to head out soon we only have 20 minutes to get to the gate."_

Naruto and Kakashi arrived at the gate thirty minutes late. Kakashi held both his and Naruto's bag while Naruto walked and tried to dry his hair. Kakashi was laughing while Naruto argued it was his fault for taking so damn long. No one could believe it, Naruto had a near constant smile on his face as he teased and fought with Kakashi. You could tell Kakashi was smiling as well by the set of his eye. Even Tazuna couldn't believe it was the same boy as earlier. He had sobered up and showered as requested; because the boy had been intimidating.

" _Naruto-baka, Kakashi-Sensei you're late. What we're you two doing?"_ I'd realized long ago why Naruto called her a Banshee, but it still hurt my eardrums every time she opened her mouth.

 _"We we're sparring in the backyard. Naruto waited until 15 minutes before we were supposed to be here to tell me we had to go get ready."_ Kakashi said pointing his thumb towards Naruto who was trying to tame his spikey hair, to no avail.

" _Then Kashi decided he was going to shower while I packed and took forty minutes. I ended up packing his bag while I waited. By the time I got done he'd already left. I had to dress wet and run to catch up to him while trying to dry my damn hair."_ Naruto was full on glaring at Kakashi by the time he was done. Kakashi just ruffled his wet hair making it spikier. Naruto wilted in defeat while Kakashi took off down the path telling them to hurry up.

~Time Skip~ 3 Days.

After an uneventful three days, Kashi and I's nerves were shot. We figured we'd have dealt with someone trying to kill Tazuna by now. We kept our senses on full alert regardless. It was a little while into the trek that I noticed a rather large puddle off to the side of the path.

 _"Tazuna, how often does it rain in the land of Water?"_ Kakashi shot me a curious glance, which I kindly ignored.

 _"Not very often. The nation was named for it large amount of lakes and rivers. With all the mist it doesn't need to rain."_ I looked to Kashi and subtly pointed to the puddle. He immediately caught on to why I had asked about the weather. With a nod of his head I hopped over and jumped in the puddle. I added chakra to my feet as I jumped, injuring whoever was hiding. Just for good measure I jumped a few more times before continuing my path. No sooner than I jumped out of the puddle did two Low rank rogue nin jump out. They'd had every intention of ending me but Sasuke charged at one to give me a shot at the other. We'd quickly subdued them. Kakashi clapped his hands as he walked over. Sakura had taken a defensive stance in front of Tazuna, a Kunai in each hand.

" _Well done you three. Without even realizing it you all worked together seamlessly. Sasuke you jumped to Naruto's aid as soon as you saw the danger. Sakura you immediately backed Tazuna away from the danger while maintaining your stance. Naruto you were the only other one to notice the presence of the two, good job."_

 _"What do you mean Naruto sensed them before Sasuke-kun? There's no way that baka did."_

 _"Sakura. I didn't sense them. I only got there in time because I saw the first guy emerge from the puddle. I knew Naruto wouldn't notice them in time and I just kind of moved before realizing what I was doing."_ Sakura openly gaped at Sasuke, that was the most she'd ever heard him speak. Even Kakashi was surprised. Naruto, who had held conversations with him, didn't find it unusual.

" _Anyway, Kashi what are we going to do about those guys?"_

 _"While you three were busy I summoned Pakkun to deliver a scroll to the Hokage. Someone will be out soon to retrieve them. Don't worry I've got it handled you guys. Tazuna I'll expect a full explanation once we've reached your home, is that understood._ " Once Tazuna nodded Kakashi turned and continued down the path. A few hours later they found themselves almost halfway across a giant lake. Sakura was the first to spot the unfinished bridge.

 _"That thing is huge!"_

 _"SAKURA SHUT UP!"_ Naruto and Sasuke both whisper yelled. At least she had the decency to look embarrassed by her outburst.

 _"We're only a couple hours from shore now. Then we have about another two hours of walking before we reach my home."_

 _"Alright team look alert. We don't know what to expect from here on out. Those two goons from earlier may not be the only one's we'll see today. Sakura stick close to Tazuna, Naruto and Sasuke you two will be the front line be careful"_ About an hour and a half later they were off the boat and Tazuna was leading them to his home. They'd only walked a little over 20 minutes before Naruto sensed someone. He threw a Kunai and listened as it embedded itself in a tree.

" _Naruto-baka quite joking around, it's not funny. Besides you scared this poor rabbit half to death."_ Sakura ranted as she cradled the small bundle that was the wrong color for summer. Suddenly I heard the swoosh and felt the approach of something big and coated in chakra.

" _DUCK!"_ Both Kakashi and I yelled. Kakashi tackled Tazuna while I tackled Sakura and Sasuke Just as a giant sword swung over our heads. In the blink of an eye a ninja was standing on the swords hilt. Kakashi an I looked to each other with wide eyes. Kakashi couldn't fight seriously with us around, and I couldn't blow my cover to take on the guy. We were fucked, and we knew it. Kakashi deiced to break the tension filled silence.

 _"Momochi Zabuza, S-Ranked Rogue Nin from the Village of the Mist. To what do we owe the pleasure?"_

 _"Hatake Kakashi, The Copycat Ninja. Seeing you here is like a dream come true. I've always wanted to kill you myself and now I get the chance."_

 _"Naruto, I need you to take the others and go on ahead..."_

 _"Do you really think I'll just let them walk away? I was hired to get rid of a thorn in Gato's side. That thorn just so happens to be right here."_ Zabuza shunshied right into the middle of our formation; already swinging his sword. Naruto sprang into action Blocking the blade with two Kunai. Sakura and Sasuke dragged Tazuna down as they dropped to avoid being killed. Kakashi jumped over Tazuna and Naruto forcing Zabuza to retreat or be landed on. The fight continued until Zabuza got a lucky kick in and Kashi was sent flying into a nearby river, where he became trapped.

" _KASHI!"_ Naruto went to lunge only to be stopped by Sasuke. Naruto's eyes were daggers, ice cold and as sharp as any blade. They promised a world of pain if Sasuke didn't let go of him. Sasuke thought about it for a second before removing his arm.

" _Ah, so that must be the brat you picked up off the streets huh? Who knew I'd get to have so much fun with you. I'll Kill the pink haired wannabe first, then the broody looking one, capture the blonde and kill Tazuna. Then I'll torture the brat for hours before I kill him slowly. You'll get to bear witness to all of it with a front row seat. You'll be begging for death before I even get started with you."_


	5. Start of his downfall

**Chapter 4.**

 _ **"Ha ha ha. It's sweet that you think you'll get to have your way with my Pup and his kin."**_

Kurama had started pacing restlessly when Zabuza had first showed himself, he remembered what Naruto's bingo book said about him. He was a Master of the silent killing technique of the Mist. Now that Kakashi was trapped Kurama was itching to sink his teeth into the man. Who did he think he was to try to hurt his pup like that. Naruto's already lost too much, he refused to let Kakashi be taken as well. He switched places instead.

" _Naruto Stop! I'm not worth it. Focus on finishing the mission. Go get the rest to safety. That is an Order!"_ Kakashi swore under his breath, the Hokage was going to kill him for this. Naruto had let Kurama take over, so he could plan and then do something extremely reckless. He was risking his ANBU position, his dream and passion, all because he got caught. Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto with wide fearful eyes. They'd grabbed Tazuna and blacked away.

 _ **"Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi. You know how protective us foxes are of our kin, and he's threatening my Pups only other living family."**_ Kurama's voice was smooth as silk, yet as sharp and deadly as a poisoned blade. You could hear the promise of death for whoever dared threaten Naruto's family. " _ **Kakashi, you are the only family Pup really has. You really think he'd leave you behind without trying. If he'd quite running through all the worst-case scenarios and just make a plan we'd have finished him and his apprentice off by now."**_

Suddenly crimson chakra started to pour out of Naruto and form into a fox about as big as a horse. Even in his smaller form Kurama's anger could be felt through his chakra, it was thick and suffocating. Kakashi knew Kurama was fighting to control the rage as to not hurt Naruto.

 _ **So, Pup you cut our link and shove 80% of me out, you'd better have one damn good plan**_ **.** _**You know how sick you get even holding out 15% for more than an hour, this could be a tough fight for you. Use sage mode to help my chakra last, I'll be out there. He needs to learn his place."**_ Kurama took off with nothing more than a flash of fur. Naruto grumbled something about being how for a fox he acts more like a mother hen, then he exhaled deeply and closed his eyes. Not even a minute later he seemed to have just vanished. The clang of colliding metal drew their attention to the river.

Naruto had taken off as soon as he felt his Sage-jutsu take effect. He Jumped in to block Zabuza so Kyu could attack from behind. Suddenly Kakashi's water prison fell apart and a thick chakra filled mist rolled in. He could no longer see Naruto and Kurama in the mist.

They'd been stunned by how well the pair worked together. It was like no sooner than one thought it that the other was adjusting to follow through. Suddenly Mist started to creep in. towards the center of the river. The water prison released along with the clone. Kakashi threw his headband up and tried using his Sharingan to find Naruto and Kurama but couldn't see through the chakra filled mist.

 _ **Pup be careful. The mist is messing with my senses. I can still hear and smell then, that's just about it. Be prepared to attack or dodge at any moment.**_

 _Kyu I want you closer to me. The farther apart we are the better targets we make. Together we can cover each other's blind spots. We'll also have a higher chance of success since the closer we are the stronger you are._ Their mental link gave them a huge advantage. They could still sense one another in the chakra filled mist. They regrouped and waited. They knew there were two of them that's why Kurama came out in a larger but not too large form.

Sasuke and Sakura were stunned silent because of what was happening. The thud from Kakashi pinning Tazuna to a tree broke them out of their stupor. They rushed over but stopped in their tracks at the look in Kakashi's eyes. They looked Practically Feral as he stared down at the trembling man. Sasuke stepped forward first.

" _Sensei, we can't hurt him he's our client. Let's just try to talk..."_ Kakashi cut him off with a glare that promised pain if he continued.

" _Tazuna_. _I know the Hokage warned you of what could happen if you'd lied to him and something happened to my Genin squad, especially MY Genin. Yes? Please enlighten me as to why my son is out there right now risking his life facing a SSS-Ranked and an S-Ranked Rogue Nin?"_

 _"Kakashi-Sensei, he was only fighting one ninja so why did you say two?"_

 _"Sakura, Zabuza has an apprentice with a very rare Kekkai Genki. He can make any weapon he's ever seen out of ice. So long as he has moisture to freeze, he's damn near unbeatable. Naruto could have handled Zabuza without Kurama, but he was couldn't think, so Kurama opened his own cage to protect him so he could."_ Kakashi explained to his team offhandedly still pinning Tazuna.

You could hear the battle clearly from across the River. The clang of metal colliding, the explosions from paper grenades, as well as the growls and snarls of the fox. You could sense the bloodlust in the air as they fought, their life the bargain. After an insanely loud explosion, you could hear what sounded like glass shattering. It was calm for a few beats, before the battle started in full swing again.

 _"Sensei, what do you mean opened his own cage? and who the Hell is Kurama?"_

 _"Kakashi-Sensei, what's going on?"_

 _~Kurama and Naruto~_

Kurama and Naruto were having more trouble than anticipated. Zabuza had trained Haku well. He was just as skilled in the silent killing technique as his Sensei. Naruto had to switch to beast-Sage Mode to be able to fight Haku in his dome of mirrors, leaving Kurama alone. Naruto summoned a clone and started on his beast ball to blast his way out. Kurama was yelling at Naruto to be careful or he'd get too sick.

 _Kyu I'll be fine. Sage mode is keeping you stocked in here. We've been playing long enough let's regroup and get rid of them._

 _ **All right Pup. Just don't overdo the beast ball, we don't want a repeat of the beast bomb, do we?**_

 _Ha ha Kyu, I know. I'll see you in a second._

Naruto used his clone to propel him towards one of the mirrors beast ball first. When they met the mirror shattered and Naruto was out. He quickly made his way to Kurama, so they could finish. He got to Kyu just as Haku got to Zabuza, they decided he'd take Zabuza while Kurama finished Haku. Naruto rushed Haku while Kurama dove under the water. Haku dodged me but wasn't quick enough to escape Kurama's jaw.

 _"Your opponent is me this time. Let's see who the better swordsman is, shall we?"_ Zabuza tried to rush to Haku, who was being dragged underwater, but was stopped by a wind shuriken. Zabuza lunged at Naruto sword ready, and Naruto had his Katana ready to either attack or defend. They used everything they had knowing this was it.

 _~Kakashi~_

 _"Sakura, Sasuke I'm sorry I said too much, it's not my place nor is it my decision for you to kn..."_

 _"What do you want to know Sasuke? And Sakura really you should get your head out of Sasuke's ass occasionally then you'd know what's happening around you more often."_

Naruto came walking out of the dissipating mist towards the shore. A bloody katana hung in one hand while a Kunai rested in his other hand on Kurama's back. His clothes were torn and bloody. They got to see his regeneration first hand as chakra bubbled over them, steaming as the wound healed. His eyes were cold as ice, yet as vibrant as a raging fire and they were staring at Tazuna, Sakura, and Sasuke.

 _"So, Sasuke. What was it that you wanted to know?"_

 _"Who is Kurama and what did he mean when he said he opened his own cage? Just what are you?"_

 _"I'm a Jinchuriki, Meaning I hold one of the nine Biju's. The Kyuubi no Kitsune, The Nine-tailed Biju is sealed in a cage inside of me. When Kashi got caught my mind shut down, Kurama unlocked the seal to possess my body until I came back to myself. This is about 80% of Kuramas' chakra, I opened the seal to allow him out of my body."_

 _"Naruto, why didn't you tell Sasuke or I about him before? We thought something really bad happened to you."_

 _"Really Sakura. It's against the law to speak about Kurama, besides would you have wanted to be on the same team as me if you'd known then? I get enough cold glares from the villagers, I didn't want them from my own team."_

 _ **"That is enough out of you two lowly human brats. Pup did his best protecting you, show some gratitude. Be thankful he told you anything at all. If you repeat anything that was said here to anyone just know your punishment will be worse than death. Kashi, all but the most sever wounds have been healed, if I want to heal the larger ones I need to go back. Zabuza and his little lackey managed to escape at the last second. The Pup and I dealt them both some serious damage though. He'll probably pass out when I return so I leave him in your care for now."**_

Like Kurama said, as soon as he disappeared Naruto's eyes rolled back, and his knees buckled. It was then his team mates realized the damage. His exposed skin was covered in drying blood, but you could see where the wounds were fading. His usual black clothes were darker than usual, and his hair was mostly a bloody orange. Kakashi Picked him up bridal style, adjusting his head into his shoulder. He'd started to walk towards Tazuna, when he Naruto asked for something he hasn't since he was still a small child.

 _"Kashi, when we get to the old man's house can you summon biscuit for me. It's. been... awhile..."_ Naruto was unconscious before he could finish.

 _"Tazuna lead the way, he'll be out for quite a few hours, I'd prefer he be someplace safe when he wakes up."_

 _"Right, This way. We still have almost forty-five minutes of walking ahead of us."_

Tazuna led the way. Sasuke and Sakura kept glancing back at Naruto. Sasuke looked more hurt than angry, while Sakura seemed to be fighting with herself about something. The walk was quiet, and before they knew it they'd arrived. Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, led Kakashi up to a room so he could lay Naruto down. Everyone was sitting at the table when he returned.

 _"Tazuna, I want an explanation and I want one now."_ Kakashi stood with a cold menacing glare pointed at the old man. He was pissed, and he was going to get his answers.

 _"It started about two years ago. A man named Gato showed up with his band of thugs. They took over our ports, raised our taxes, as well as took all our contracts. One man tried to stand against him and he was made an example of. I'm old and tired of seeing my daughter and grandson suffer. I started building the bridge and kept having people attack the workers. That's why I went to the Leaf for protection."_

 _"That doesn't explain why two, of the highest ranking wanted, Rogue Nin are trying to kill you?"_

 _"I'd hired Mercenaries to guard the bridge workers and supplies before I left. Gato must have hired them when he found out."_ Just then a small fox jumped onto the table and got into Kakashi's face. He didn't even flinch like the rest did.

 _ **"Kashi, Hurry upstairs. He's having that weird nightmare again. He's unconsciously messing the seal. Hurry before he kills himself!"**_ Kakashi and the fox were gone in the blink of an eye. Sasuke seemed to understand something a second later and bolted up the stairs. The rest followed in confusion.

Sasuke threw open the door to see Kakashi straddling Naruto's hips and holding his hands above his head. Kurama was lying next to him nuzzling his snout into Naruto's cheek and neck. On Naruto's stomach the seal was glowing and odd yellow color while Kakashi's chakra covered fingers turned the seal counter clockwise. Then Kakashi got up and sat by Naruto wiping his sweat slicked hair out of his eyes.

 _"Is Naruto going to be okay? Why do you look so small compared to earlier?_ Sasuke just dumbly shook his head along with Sakura's question. Kurama was small, like adult looking but puppy size small. Kurama sent an unamused glare at Sasuke who was trying not to laugh.

 _"_ _ **Yes, Pup will be just fine now**_ _."_ Kurama told her while pointedly ignoring the question about his size. Sasuke tried but couldn't anymore. He started laughing at Kurama.

 _"Don't tell *chuckle* me the Dobe *chuckle* managed to close the seal *laugh* quicker than *laugh* your little paws could get out."_ He lost it. Kakashi and Sakura tried not to laugh but.

 _"Kyu, I think this is the smallest I've ever seen you. How much did you manage to get out?"_

 _ **"4%. I only got out 4% before he closed it completely. If he doesn't come to and let me back in soon he'll get sick. His Chakra reserves are dangerously low. Without my mind in there my chakra could end up killing him on accident. Kakashi do you remember how to wake him, nothing I tried worked."**_

 _"Yup. We'll let biscuit handle this. Ha ha."_ He pulled out his summoning scroll. In a puff of smoke stood a medium sized tan Wolf. _"Biscuit, Naruto is in another one of those dreams. Can you try to get him up? Kyu couldn't."_

 _"Of course. I'd do anything for him you know that."_ He walked over and laid down next to Naruto nudging his cheek and neck letting out small whines. After a few tries Naruto Started to stir.

 _"What happened? Why does my body feel so hot?"_

 _ **"Pup, I know you're confused, tired, and sore but I need you to open the seal for me. If I don't return soon you could very well die."**_ Naruto understood the hidden message. _You sealed out my mind, my chakra's killing you. Open the seal so I can reverse it._ Realization dawned in his eyes and he took a deep breath before he drove five chakra covered fingers into his stomach. He grit his teeth through the pain and opened the seal completely. Then he was out again.

 _"Kakashi. He will wake tomorrow morning fully healed, make sure he eats to replenish his chakra. We won't be dealing with anyone else while we're here. Once Gato finds out about us he'll more than likely turn tail and run. Keep him safe now."_ With that he was gone.

Sasuke and Sakura went to speak but were cut off. _"Whatever it is talk to Naruto about it not me. He may be like my son, but he has his own freedom. I suggest you just drop it. Rest up tonight tomorrow we start the actual mission."_

Naruto woke up the next morning, back to his usual self. Team 7 spent the next week working on the bridge. Like Kurama had thought, Gato had left them alone. They'd finished the bridge in record time with Naruto making dozens of clones, to help speed things up. Before they knew it, they were crossing the bridge to head home.

 _"Naruto. The villagers and I talked, and we'd like to dedicate the bridge to you. Welcome to the Great Naruto Bridge."_ After they finished their goodbyes they were home free. Team 7 had successfully completed their C turned S-Ranked Mission, Thanks to Naruto.


	6. The road to the end

**Chapter 5.**

It had been a few months since the incident in the Land of Water. Jiji had made sure to tell Sasuke and Sakura to keep their mouth shut about what they'd found out. Naruto and Kakashi had been lectured severely but otherwise left unharmed. Sakura and Sasuke had started to really focus on training and had improved drastically. Their teamwork had always improved by leaps and bounds. Naruto was sure they were getting up there with how well he worked with Kurama.

The three had been just about inseparable since they came home. Naruto and Sasuke spent a lot of time training amongst themselves, so Kakashi trained her in genjutsu, as well as taijutsu. Kakashi had noticed that while Naruto and Sasuke grew closer he also saw how they were growing apart. He'd been thinking about recommending them for the Chunin Exams because of their improvement but now. He hoped it would help bring them closer again.

 _"Alright Jonin-Sensei's it is that time again. Who here believes their teams are ready to advance up the ranks?"_

 _"I, Hatake Kakashi, nominate team 7 for the Chunin Exams. I believe they are ready Lord Hokage-sama."_

 _"Hmm. Are you sure of this Kakashi? Are they all ready for this?"_

 _"Hai, Hokage-sama. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have all greatly improved. Each of the three can spar with me for a good 30 minutes before they make a mistake. Their teamwork has become nearly flawless as well. They've worked very hard for this, they deserve their chance."_

 _"Very Well. Any other recommendations?"_

 _"Hai, Hokage-sama. Teams Guy, 10, and 8."_

~Time Skip 2 Weeks~

Team 7 was walking to meet Kakashi when Naruto heard Konohamaru scream for help. They Rushed over to find a Sand Ninja holding him up by the scarf. Sakura grabbed his other two friends and put them behind her. Sasuke went to the left while Naruto went right. They didn't attack just yet, but they were ready to if necessary.

 _"What are you doing to the Hokage's grandson?_ Naruto said as he pulled a Kunai, twirling it around his finger. Sasuke had pulled out wired shuriken and was loosely playing with them.

 _"Konkero. Just put the boy down, we're supposed to be meeting him soon. You know how he gets when he's angry."_ A bleach blonde with four ponytails and a giant fan told him frustrated/

" _Why should I care if I'm late to meet him he doesn't. He's late all the time and runs off to do what he wants when he wants. I'm going to have a bit of fun before I go."_ He shook the boy in his hands making him cry more. Naruto gave a barely noticeable glance to Sasuke. They both disappeared. Naruto appeared in front of him grabbing Konohamaru while Sasuke appeared behind him, kicking out his legs. Then they were gone again appearing on either side of Sakura. Konohamaru in Naruto's arms and kunai in Sakura and Sasuke's hands.

 _"You are a disgrace to our village Konkero. Having your toy stolen from you so easily by mere children. Well at least two children and a beast."_

Naruto bristled under the degrading nickname. He'd sensed the One-tailed Biju but to think he ended up face to face with another Jinchuriki. This was bad. He could sense the Ichibi's bloodlust for Kyuubi and same vice versa. Their other teammates noticed this and Sasuke made a clone to go get Kakashi. They could see how painful the struggle was for the Ichibi's Jinchuriki to hold his beast back. Kurama had enough sense to not even try to get out or Naruto might just lock his cage for a while.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and motioned for him to get Sakura and the kids away. He'd watched the sand ninjas back away from their teammate. If they were moving he needed to get the kid out of the village. He had to think quick.

 _Kyu. if I taunt him into a chase would he go beast before he caught me?_

 _ **"No Pup. He'll wait until he gets close enough. Ichibi is rather slow in his form. Get him to chase you out of the village and I mean NOW!"**_

 _"So, Gumdrop want to play some tag? You're it. Catch me if you can."_ Naruto took off like a bullet, the sand ninja hot on his tail. They knew they had to wait for Kakashi to get here, they couldn't do much of anything against two Biju's.

Naruto ran as fast as he could towards the village gates. Once he reached them, he could sense Ichibi closing in, so he called on Kurama's power. They shot off, their follower doing the same. Once they'd made it some ways out did Naruto stop. He waited for the boy to catch up.

 _"Are you the Biju or the boy?"_

 _"I am the boy. I have not released the demon."_

 _"I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto of the Hidden Leaf. Who are you and what are you doing in my village?"_

 _"I am G'aara of the Sand. My team and I are here for the Chunin Exams. Why have you led me out here? Do you honestly plan to take me on?"_

 _"You and your Biju are too unstable to be in the village. Kurama knows if he'd tried to break free I'd have locked the cage again. You and your Biju are a danger to our village, I need to know right now that you can get him in check otherwise the Kyuubi and I will end you here and now."_

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and the sand ninjas had all made their way after the two Jinchuriki's. Kakashi hoped Naruto had the situation under control otherwise he didn't know what to do. They'd Just caught up when they heard the sand ninja ask why Naruto lead him out here. Everyone waited to see how this ended. The sand Ninja held their breaths as they waited for G'aara's answer.

 _"I can assure you I am capable of holding him back. I have no wish to try to beat the Kyuubi. Ichibi knows he can't win, he just enjoys the thrill of the hunt. If that is all then I must be getting back."_ Naruto nodded and G'aara took off back towards the village. Naruto knew he was lying he could smell it. He also smelt him, Orochimaru. He waited until he didn't sense the sand ninjas anymore then he turned to his team.

 _"I need to get to Jiji's office now Kashi. The sand is planning something during the exams. That Jinchuriki was too unstable. They loosened the seal a considerable amount. The way the Ichibi was fighting to get out, It was only made to last a week or two tops. He also smelled of something Kurama nor I could place. Kakashi I leave this to you."_ Then Naruto shunshied away in a burst of flame. Kakashi sighed as he thought of a quick lie.

 _"Kurama just sent Naruto to the Hokage's office. We should get there quickly as well."_ With that they took off back to the Village as fast as possible.

Naruto sensed others in the office and the severity of the matter overturned the need for manners. Once he landed e realized team Guy, as well as Shikamaru. Jiji clearing his throat got his attention.

 _"Naruto. You'd better have a reason to have interrupted a very important mission briefing."_ Breaking his cover in front of the others was risky but necessary to convey the urgency.

 _"Hokage-sama. I have urgent news. The Village is in grave danger."_ Naruto didn't want to reveal to much with an audience but apparently his gamble had been worth the risk.

 _"Kitsune, don't beat around the bush. Report?"_

 _"My team and I encountered a team of Genin from the sand. One of them is the Ichibi's, the One-tailed Biju, Jinchuriki. His seal has been weakened considerably and he is here to take part in the Chunin Exams. It is by my calculation his seal will only last for another couple of weeks at most, a week at minimum. Also, him and his teammates smelled distinctly od snake, and not just any snake either. I believe Orochimaru has infiltrated the Land of Sand under the guise of the Kazekage."_

 _"Kitsune that is a heavy accusation, even coming from someone like you. What proof do you have to back this up?"_

 _"I recognized the girl as Tamari, the second eldest of the Kazekage's three children. Konkero and G'aara are her sibling's names as well as her teammates. They wreaked of Orochimaru which leads me to believe he is close to all of them. Also, G'aara answers only to the Kazekage, he's killed all other superior officers and Orochimaru has the knowledge to weaken his seal. G'aara wouldn't let just anyone tamper with it."_

Hiruzen's eyes widened as Naruto brought forth his proof and even he couldn't deny it fit perfectly. Then he remembered Naruto had met the Kazekage years ago, he may remember his chakra. _"Kitsune, If I were to bring the Kazekage here would you be able to tell if he's fake. You met the real one years ago do you remember his chakra signature?"_

 _"Hai. I remember his chakra, I also know Orochimaru's Jiji. Either way I'll know if he's the real deal or not before he's even in the room. If he's fake, I'll just kill him and if he's Orochimaru we'll capture and interrogate. I'm up for whatever."_

 _"Ah Dog. How nice of you to join us. I presume you heard everything since you got here shortly after Naruto. Regardless. Dog. You are to request the Fourth Kazekage for a meeting in an hour, he is to be brought right here. Naruto... *sigh* Go get your uniform on. If by chance he is Orochimaru I'll ne..."_

 _"Sorry Jiji. No can do. If he figures out you know before we're 100% sure he'll unleash Ichibi. Kurama and I are literally the only ones here who can take him on. If he's unleashed Jiji you run and get the villagers as far away as possible. I'll have to go full Kyuubi to beat him."_ Everyone looked to Naruto in shock and confusion. Before anyone could protest or ask any questions he continued.

 _"Jiji. It's your job to lead the people, it's people like me's job to protect you and the village. It's what I trained so hard to do. You can't fight against a Biju, no man could. Orochimaru has way more jutsu now and they're all forbidden. We'll wait until he makes a move. I made a promise Jiji don't make me break it."_

 _"Naruto I cannot and will not leave this all to you. Orochimaru is my problem; If I'd done what I needed to do before we wouldn't be going through this now. I'll leave the Jinchuriki to you. It is nonnegotiable. I promised your parent's I would look after you and I have done all I can. Naruto you are like my own grandson and I cannot and will not let you die for my mistake. I will hold off attacking for now, but I will be prepared for when the time comes. Chunin Exams start tomorrow. Good luck to you and your team. You are dismissed."_

Naruto and the Hokage stared each other down for a full minute before Naruto muttered a _whatever Jiji_ and disappeared in a burst of flames. Hiruzen sighed and rubbed between his eyes as he turned towards all the shocked occupants of the room. He had some serious explaining to do.

 _"Hokage-sama, what was all that about? Why was Naruto acting like an ANBU?"_ Sasuke's voice was scared and uncertain. Did he really know his best friend or not? Sakura was looking at Kakashi waiting for answers, the Hokage was the one to speak.

 _"What you have all observed and heard discussed is not to leave this room. Doing so will be considered treason. As for you questions I will explain some things, not all. First, Naruto is the ANBU Commander in charge of all recognizance, and infiltration. He is Kitsune, The Blood Fox, of the Hidden Leaf." Naruto is in fact ANBU, he has been since he was 9. On a recon mission he stumbled upon intel that Orochimaru is after the Sharingan. He personally asked that I send him undercover at the academy where he could indirectly train and protect you, Sasuke."_

Everyone but Kakashi was stunned into silence. Sakura couldn't believe it, all that time spent with him and she didn't really know him at all. Team Guy was shocked as they'd have to face him in the exams, that thought alone terrified them. Sasuke couldn't process it, did that mean everything they had was fake?

 _"Sasuke, I can see you thinking about it, so I'll go ahead and say it. Not everything was fake. You truly are his best friend. He's himself around the team, acts the same as at home. He truly does care just he couldn't tell you unless it was 100% necessary like now. Everything he's told you about himself was true, he wanted you to be his friend for him not his mission."_ Sasuke just shook his head turned and left, the others soon following suit.

Today was the written exam with Ibiki, Naruto was way too excited. He had this weird creepy grin in place and he kept chuckling darkly to himself. Sasuke and Sakura kept giving him side glances. They'd been standing in the room when they noticed Naruto stiffen, G'aara and his team walked in looking straight at them. G'aara gave Naruto a grin and walked away. They watched as Naruto grit his teeth and placed a hand of his seal. Then a gray-haired teen walked over.

 _"You guys are the rookies, right? You may want to tone it down a bit everyone's eyes are on you. I'm Kabuto and this is my 7th time taking the exam. I have some information on everyone here if you want to know."_ I nodded at Sasuke and he stepped forward.

 _"G'aara of the sand, Rock Lee of the Leaf, and Uzumaki Naruto of the Leaf."_

 _"G'aara of the Sand."_ He pulled out cards and added some chakra and the information appeared. _"His team consist of his siblings Tamari and Konkero, they've completed 45 D-Rank, 13 C-Rank, and 2 B-Ranked missions. It says he's never gotten a scratch on him. Not much on his fighting style so I guess it wasn't much help."_

 _"Rock Lee of the Leaf. His teammates are Hyuga Neji and Momoto Tenten. They have completed 75 D-Rank, 52 C-Ranked, and 4 B-Ranked missions. Lee uses no taijutsu or genjutsu. He was trained in taijutsu by Guy Sensei. He will be a tough opponent if he gets in close."_

 _"Uzumaki Naruto of the Leaf. Teammates Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. 54 D-Ranked, 3 C-Ranked, and one A-Ranked Mission. Taijutsu 10/10, Genjutsu 8/10, and Kenjutsu 10/..."_ Before anyone could blink Naruto had him pinned to the wall with a kunai at his throat. _"How'd you manage to get my real jutsu ranks when they're locked in Jiji's office?"_ Sasuke appeared next to him and motioned for Naruto to take him out. Before they could move Ibiki shunshied in.

 _"So, what do we have here? The exam hasn't even officially started, and I do believe fighting before the test is prohibited."_

 _"Ibiki-Sensei. He has info cards that have more than just observational intel. Some are guarded secrets."_ Ibiki knew who Naruto really was and what he was saying. _He's got my guarded secrets on that card, he's a spy._

 _"Oh, does he now. Let me take a look through those cards."_ Suddenly Naruto's Kunai hit the wall. Kabuto was across the room stuffing the cards back in his pocket. _"Sorry fellas my employer needs these."_ He didn't get to finish as Sasuke appeared in front of him fist already drawn, Naruto was right on Sasuke's right Foot already flying. They hit him simultaneously and sent him through the wall. Sasuke appeared kunai poised at his throat while Naruto dug into his pocket for the cards and tossed them. Ibiki caught them and took a look, then his eyes widened.

 _"Get him to interrogation and tell Anko she only has until this test is over to get information out of him."_ A few of the Chunin proctors grabbed him and hauled him out. Ibiki then turned to everyone else. _"The test is about to begin. Grab a paper and find the seat with the same number. You have 10 minutes then you'll have an hour to complete the test. I'll give you the tenth question 5 minutes before times up. Those who pass will start the second part tomorrow morning."_

Naruto had used the test to write Ibiki a coded message about what was going on and what exactly had happened. He also asked him to check out the sound Ninja as they're tracking Sasuke around. Sakura and Sasuke cheated beautifully and finally the tenth question came up. Naruto had that evil glint in his eye when Ibiki next noticed him. He felt a chill and knew Naruto had something planned.

 _"Alright the tenth and final question is a pass or fail. If you answer it correctly but one of your team doesn't then you all fail and cannot take the test again. Or you can leave now and try again in six months."_ He watched Naruto's grin spread and knew it'd be soon. Many stood not wanting to risk their team failing, thus disqualifying the rest of their team. Soon there were only 78 participants left. Naruto stood with a full-blown grin on his face.

 _"Ibiki-Sensei how long do you plan on trying to scare us? We're ninja it's our job to risk it all. I know my team and I aren't going anywhere so could you hurry it along, we've got plans to figure out."_ Naruto managed to look innocent but if you looked closely you could see the evil glint there. As if on que Tamari stood up.

 _"What do you mean scaring us? What about the tenth question?"_ Ibiki glared at Naruto who smirked and looked away.

 _"That was the tenth question. Would you abandon your initiative if the stakes got too high? Like Naruto explained, we are ninja, it's our jobs to risk our lives for our village and to complete missions. If not retaking the exam scared you off you're no ninja you're a coward."_ Suddenly two kunai came through the window attached to a banner struck the floor and ceiling. The banner said Congrats You get me Anko for Exam two. A smaller woman followed it.

 _"Well congratulations on passing the easiest part of the exams. Wow Ibiki there's still so many teams. You must have gotten soft."_ She watched as Ibiki glared into Naruto's head while he looked away innocently. She laughed at Ibiki. _"Meet tomorrow morning at 7:00 a.m. sharp at training ground 44 otherwise known as the forest of death. I'll weed out at least half or so of your teams."_ With that they were dismissed. Everyone went home to prepare for the next test, The Survival Test.


	7. Bonds of trust

**Chapter 6.**

Naruto was the first one to the training ground the next morning, he arrived full hour early. He couldn't sleep at all; every time he closed his eyes he'd swear he sensed someone watching him. He'd been sitting at the base of a large tree when he sensed people approaching, Sasuke and Sakura. He chuckled to himself as, of course, if he was here they'd be there not too far behind. They both had a knack for knowing where he'd be.

 _"Dobe, we went to your apartment and you weren't there, we agreed to meet there. we waited for 20 minutes before figuring you were most likely here already. So, what's our plan for this? Do you know what we'll be doing?"_

 _"Teme, I couldn't sleep last night, it felt like someone was watching me trying to sleep. I showed up here about 6 a.m. and as for the other stuff well."_ He sported a shit faced grin from ear to ear as he leaned towards them. _"We're going to be fighting other teams for a scroll. There's 26 teams left so I'm assuming we'll be given a scroll and told to get its other half. I know we'll be in the forest a couple days or so, which means we'll need to find the other scroll quickly and make our way towards the center tower."_

 _"So, we know what we'll be doing but what are we actually going to do? Have you or Sasuke-kun thought of any kind of plan?"_

 _"Sakura, what kind of teammate would I be if I made plans without you guys? I thought of a couple ideas for us to go ever but no actual plan."_

 _"Dobe's right. We need to think together to pass. I also have some ideas I wanted to discuss with you."_

They went over plan after plan, thought of just about every different outcome and finally had a solid plan of attack. Before they could continue their strategic meeting, the other candidates started showing. Sasuke looked to Naruto questioningly but he got it. _What time is it?_

 _"It's about 7:45. Anko's like Kashi, they both love their sleep more than just about anything else. Kakashi's chakra is getting closer so he's on his way but I still can't find Anko's."_ Suddenly Naruto sat up straight and whipped around to face the sound ninja. He tilted his head back a bit and took a sniff, a small growl crawling up his throat. Sasuke clamped a hand over Naruto's mouth and spun him back around.

 _"Dobe, you'll let them know. I take it you smell whoever that Snake guy is."_ Sasuke made a small side glance to the Sound Ninja. The leader looked different from yesterday somehow. He looked back at Naruto and whispered just loud enough for his team. _"The leader looks different from yesterday, she's taller and skinnier. Her chakra seems foul somehow."_

 _"She is actually a he now. Orochimaru has a jutsu that lets him steal people's bodies as long as he has their actual face. He wears it like a mask and the jutsu transforms him into that person. Our mission just changed. We need to stay as far from them as possible. I can't fight him all out here without destroying the village, also his target is you."_ He looked pointedly at Sasuke. Looking him straight in the eye as he told him a truth he'd been keeping.

 _"Sakura, Sasuke. If he catches us, whether it be with his lackeys or alone, you two run. Sasuke. The promise you heard about yesterday, it was one I'd made Itachi the day he left."_ Sasuke sat back and stared at Naruto who'd looked down and away. He watched as Naruto scrunched his eyes and took a deep steadying breath.

 _"Itachi was my best friend. We were the youngest ANBU, so we hit it off. We were squad mates for a little over a year before it happened. I was on look out near the compound when he showed up. He asked that I looked after and trained you. He wanted the best for you. He killed everyone and tried to keep you out of it. I promised that when he time came I'd tell you the truth. That time almost here. I will tell you that so far, I've failed him. I honestly can't say 100% that we'll get out of this test alive now. I will do everything I can to ensure you two survive though. I promise you that."_

Before anything more could be said Naruto Jumped up and threw a kunai towards a bush. This caught the attention of the others. Anko walked out followed by Kakashi who had the Kunai between two fingers.

 _"Ah you were paying attention to your surroundings."_ Kakashi eyes held mirth while Anko studied the Genin. They'd all pulled Kunai but only Naruto had thrown his. They were a good team, she could already tell Naruto had done a fine job training them with Kakashi.

 _"Alright Maggots, get into your teams. A Chunin proctor will be giving you waivers to sign."_ Before she could continue a ninja from the sound spoke up.

 _"What do we have to sign that for?"_

 _"I was getting to that before I was interrupted. This part of the exam is dangerous. This waiver is in case you die, it states that your village and family cannot hold anything against or take any action on the leaf. If you do not sign your team does not participate."_ As soon as she finished four teams turned and left. Sasuke and Naruto looked to each other then to Sakura. they all started giggling. Naruto barely dodged the kunai Anko threw.

 _"Genki do you find something funny?"_

 _"Of course, I do. You mention death and half these other kids froze up. We're fucking ninja, it's our job to risk our lives. They proved they don't have what it really takes."_ Suddenly Naruto spun around, he stopped with a kunai at a sound ninja's throat.

 _"I was only returning the kunai the proctor threw."_ Anko could sense who it was but couldn't raise any alarms.

 _"It's dangerous just sneaking up on people, he could have killed you over a misunderstanding."_ She took the weapon from the tongue holding it. She had to hurry up and do something, Naruto beat her to it.

 _"Ya know you smell funky. It probably comes from constantly putting things in your mouth that shouldn't be there."_ They all watched as the ninja's eye twitched. _"If that's all, why don't you slither on back to the whole you came from._ Naruto leaned closer so only his team and Anko could overhear. _"Wouldn't want you to shed that pretty new skin to soon now would we, hmm. Someone like you has no place being here and you won't get what you came for either."_ Naruto then led his team away and started getting ready to start the exam.

~Time Skip 3 Hours into test~

They'd taken off like lightening into the forest looking for a place to set up camp. Naruto had set traps a good mile around the area. He couldn't afford to take any chances with his teams lives. They'd just finished preparing their camp when one of the traps went off. The three quickly took their stances and waited. The fake sound ninja walked through.

 _"My my. It seems one of you isn't who I thought you were hmm. Kitsune, the Blood Fox. To think they'd put you on babysitting duty. I wondered why my hideout's quit getting decimated, now I know. Too bad not even you stand a chance against me and my friends."_ Suddenly three large snakes appeared from the trees behind him.

 _"Orochimaru. To think you knew who I was based on my traps. Your friends don't scare me as I have some of my own."_ Naruto flew through hand signs, biting his thumb on the last one and threw his hand to the ground. Once the smoke cleared he saw three large toads behind Naruto.

 _"I see Jiraya spent time training you. Either way it looks like I underestimated you Kitsune, or should I call you Naruto now that I know."_

 _"Sasuke, Sakura. I'll give you an opening to run for it. I can't fight while trying to keep you guys cov..."_

 _"Dobe, it's me he wants. I won't let someone else die for me."_ Just as he finished Orochimaru started his attack. The Snakes lunged as did the toads. Orochimaru vanished only to appear behind Sasuke poised to steal his Sharingan. Naruto was there instantly forcing him back. Naruto lunged, and the real fight began. Sasuke and Sakura watched Naruto fight seriously for the first time. His moved were sharp and precise, and the raw power behind his attacks was astonishing. Sasuke wanted no needed that kind of power so he could kill Itachi. He knew who Naruto was, but to see him in action made him realize how far beneath him he truly was.

Orochimaru was amazed at the young ninjas skill, but he had an objective for being here. It just wouldn't do to be caught or killed. He upped the game by turning into his half snake form. Naruto had been trying to make an opening, but he wasn't making it easy.

 _ **Pup. Start using my power. He's toying with us right now. They won be able to get away unless we do.**_

 _I will. You've been awfully quiet since we encountered Ichibi. Everything okay?_

 _ **Just been thinking Pup. We'll talk about it later when you're safe. Jump NOW!**_

Naruto came back in time to jump out of the way of a tail. Naruto switched to Kyuubi's chakra and started his counter defense. Sakura was petrified because of the bloodlust tinging the air. Sasuke wasn't much better but he knew he had to snap out of it otherwise they'd all die. He watched as Naruto tackled Orochimaru, giving them the opening they'd needed. He shook his head and grabbed Sakura, then he took off as fast as possible.

 _"I see so you were the distraction, so they could escape. It won't help you now though."_ He summoned a giant snake while Naruto was mid-jump. He had no way to dodge as the snake lunged and swallowed him. He sunk a kunai into its throat to avoid being swallowed farther. He didn't have time for this he had to get to Sasuke and Sakura. He didn't know how long he'd been in there before he realized what he'd have to do.

Sasuke had gotten them a good distance away before he stopped to catch his breath. He sensed someone approaching, so he grabbed Sakura and hid best they could. Orochimaru slithered out onto the branch they'd been on. He looked around for a second before using the same detection method as a snake, flicking his tongue in the air. He knew they'd been found when Orochimaru Smiled and started toward their hiding spot. Sasuke was preparing to defend them when a sudden bone-chilling growl sounded from behind Orochimaru. He'd froze on the spot and slowly turned. Sakura screamed but Sasuke covered her mouth, even he could tell the beast was Naruto.

Naruto had made thousands of clones to pop the snake. He knew what he had to do he just hoped it wasn't the wrong decision. He focused then felt the burning sensation he'd learned to associate with Kyuubi Mode. He was now a mini four-tailed version of the Kyuubi, but he also had tremendous power and could easily demolish the whole training field. He sniffed the air before taking off at the speed of light to his teammates. He smelled their fear as he approached, a menacing growl ripped its way out of his throat.

 _"I see so you and the Kyuubi have that kind of relationship. This is going to be harder than I had anticipated."_

 _"Did you really think I'd let you lay your hands on my teammates? You'll have to try a bit harder to kill me before that happens."_ Orochimaru flicked his tongue agitatedly before charging towards Sasuke. He didn't make it far before Naruto bit into his tail and threw him back the way he'd come. Before he could recover Naruto had punched him through the tree limb. He turned and offered Sasuke one last piece of advice.

 _"Sasuke, I may not get another chance so here it is. Itachi killed your clan because they were planning a Coup. They were going to slaughter civilians and ninja alike. Itachi may have killed hundreds of Uchiha but he saved thousands of civilian lives. He did it, so he could go deep undercover into the Akatski, and to keep Orochimaru away from you. He wanted you to be strong enough to defeat him because then he'd know you didn't need him to protect you, everything he's done was for you."_

Sasuke stared at Naruto wide-eyed, not wanting to believe it. The look in Naruto's eyes told him it was all true. He had tears in his eyes as Naruto looked down below at the fast approaching and very pissed snake, then back at him in acceptance.

 _"Sasuke this will probably be the only chance you have. Get Sakura to the tower and get to Jiji. The Ichibi Jinchuriki is on his was to me as well. You have maybe an hour to get people evacuated. I'm really glad that I got to meet you"_ Naruto's voice trembled as he spoke through a lump in his throat. _"and glad to call you my best friend. Tell Kashi I love him and that I'm glad he was my dad, no one else could have done it better."_ He gave one last watery smile before he dove at Orochimaru, a ferocious snarl ripping from his throat as he grew two more tails.

Sasuke spun and shook Sakura back to her senses. She looked at him for a couple more beats before she burst into tears.

 _"Naruto's really going to die for us isn't he. Why can't we help, does he not trust in us?"_

 _"Sakura, Naruto is in an almost full Kyuubi form and Orochimaru is facing him head on. What kind of chance do you think we'd have? I don't want to leave him behind either that's why you're the one going to the Hokage. I can't let him die just because of some dumb promise. You're the only other person I trust. Hurry he needs me."_ Then Sasuke turned and jumped down after Naruto already forming hand signs for his Giant Fire Ball Jutsu. Sakura turned and raced as fast as she could to the tower. They'd made camp half way there, then Sasuke had gone another quarter of the way when they fled the first time.

Naruto saw Sasuke jump and already knew what he'd do. He rushed Orochimaru and kicked him up into Sasuke's path. They hadn't expected Orochimaru to extend his neck to bite Sasuke. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what had just happened, he'd given Sasuke a curse mark. With Sasuke's large reserves it'd take effect immediately. Sasuke screamed and dropped to the ground, purple chakra already seeping out and changing his form. His skin turned gray with a black diamond, his grew in length as it turned grayish blue, he had large hand like wings sprouting from his back.

 _"He will lose himself shortly. He'll go after who he perceives as the bigger threat, I no longer need t..."_ Sasuke had flown straight at him and landed a solid punch straight to his nose. He flew back into a tree trunk, leaving a crater in his wake.

 _"Don't speak about me as if you already have all the answers. I'll get rid of you then find my brother. I won't stand by while you try to kill my closest friend. Naruto let's get this over with, so we can get out of here before the Ichibi shows up."_ He disappeared in a flash of gray, Naruto shot off right behind in a streak of red.

Sasuke appeared behind Orochimaru while Naruto was before him. Sasuke jumped and kicked his head down while Naruto used the force of all six tails to send him back into the forest. They didn't give him any chance to recover before they were on him again. Before they could finish him G'aara burst through the tree line, grinning manically. In a burst of smoke, he was gone and replaced with Shukaku, the Ichibi Biju. Orochimaru took this chance to escape, turning into hundreds of small snakes. Naruto and Sasuke swore under their breath, turning to look at the other.

 _"Sasuke, how much longer can you hold that form?"_

 _"Hours. I hardly feel any type of drain on my chakra, I'll fight him with you."_

 _"No, for now I need you to be ready to jump onto my back. He hasn't perfected the transformation like Kurama and I have. He'll show his vessel once he gets wore down. When that happens wake him up. I'll fight him, just make sure you stay snug to me until I give you the signal. It's going to be a bumpy ride be thankful for those large extra hands ha ha."_ Sasuke was suddenly hurdled into the air, as Naruto transformed. In the blink of an eye he went from a small red six-tailed form into a giant blonde nine-tailed beast.


	8. Changing of the tide

**Chapter 7.**

Naruto had used a tail to throw Sasuke into the air to land on his back. Sasuke used his new wings to help guide himself right on top of Naruto's head. Naruto pinned bounced his head making Sasuke roll down between his shoulders. _"Hold on tight. It's about to get bumpy!"_ Naruto yelled as he jumped into the air preparing small scale beast bombs.

All the smoke from the transformations had caught the attention of everyone and once the smoke cleared all hell broke loose. Hiruzen watched as the Ichibi appeared out of thin air, then the Kyuubi. He'd seen Naruto's Kyuubi form before, but it was still sight to see. Him and Kurama had perfected the form. They took Kurama's fox form and power, they also took on Naruto's Bright blonde color, his cerulean blue eyes, as well as his voice. Just as he stood Sakura appeared before him.

 _"Hokage-same. Orochimaru attacked us. Naruto had to use his beast. Then Sasuke told me to come report to you. The Ichibi Jinchuriki was also out hunting for Naruto. It seems they've met each other. We need to evacuate as far away as possible, Naruto said he didn't think he could contain all the damage."_ Sakura was panting as she's rushed as fast as she could. The sounds of screams suddenly increased causing everyone to look out. Naruto was flying towards the town.

The fight had been going well Until he caught me with his tail hurtling me towards right towards the village. I started calculating how to land with the least amount of damage when suddenly I heard a yell and felt claws gripping into my neck scruff. Sasuke had forced out more chakra to enlarge himself so he could fly with him. Naruto used his tails as a brace to steady them then landed on the ground causing a mini-quake. Sasuke flew up to Naruto after he shrank, He was panting heavily.

 _"Dobe, lose some damn weight would ya. ha ha. I'll help fight now to help keep things under control."_ Naruto chuckled and shook his head. He'd used their code to let Naruto know he could use the Susano'. Naruto let out a toothy grin and looked back at Shukaku.

 _"When you're ready go ahead and join in. I'll hold him off till then."_ Naruto took off back towards Shukaku at full speed hen sprang toppling him over. With every roll they flattened trees and shook the earth. Their near feral growls and snarls echoed for miles, along with the pained yip. Naruto had learned to fight as an animal a long time ago and it was moment like now he was glad he had. Shukaku fought with brute strength and power. Naruto was lithe and slender, made for speed. Naruto had Shukaku by the throat shaking him to get him to submit when he rolled flipping Naruto onto his back. He began sinking them into the ground Naruto was trapped.

Sasuke had finally caught his breath he looked out to see Naruto being thrown to the ground and then sinking. He immediately released the curse mark and called upon his Susano'. he now stood about as tall as Naruto in Kyuubi Form. His armor was a deep purple and he had a bow on his right wrist. He also had a katana on his left side. He rushed the Biju and tackled it off Naruto. Naruto was up and after him in less than a heartbeat. He was pissed his day had gone to shit.

At the sight of hand wing people had stopped once they realized there was a third monster. The watched as Naruto fought pushing the beast away from them. They all gasp when he was pinned down, and suddenly a purple giant warrior appeared to save him. Hiruzen immediately knew Sasuke had completed his Sharingan, and he was sure that Orochimaru had cursed Sasuke. Sakura stared in awe as her teammates took on a Biju.

Shukaku had years of pent up rage that was fueling his power. Naruto and Sasuke had both fought Orochimaru before this and Naruto had spent a lot of chakra then. Even Kyu was getting tired now. Naruto looked to Sasuke. _"Do you remember that mission we got our hands stuck in that rubber jutsu?"_ Sasuke looked at him and nodded, while he thought back then smirked when he realized what he wanted. _"How do you plan to keep them together this time?"_ Naruto had a shit faced grin as he ran his hand along the ground and pulled out 60 feet of Biju sized rope. " _Being in Biju form means I can ask the earth for what I need, like Itachi you should be able to call on the lighting and weather for aid."_

Sasuke smiled and wrapped the rope around his wrist placing the end inside his armor. Naruto did kind of the same, he absorbed the end into his wrist. Naruto and Sasuke covered the rope in wind and lightning chakra. The rushed moving back and forth then wrapped it around Shukaku then pulling it tight. Naruto nodded and Sasuke set off his lightning while Naruto's wind kept it centered. Within a minute G'aara's body appeared on the top of Shukaku's head. Sasuke waited for Naruto's signal. Suddenly one of his tails shot for Sasuke's wrist, Sasuke maneuvered his wrist so Naruto could grab the rope as he sprung forward. He dropped his Susano' and landed right in front of G'aara. He cocked his fist back and slugged him a couple of times. As soon as his eyes opened Shukaku started to crumble. Naruto pulled the rope fully crumbling Ichibi. Sasuke activated the curse and caught G'aara.

Hiruzen and Sakura watched the fight, same as the entire town and visiting ninja's. People were hugging and crying in the streets, thankful to be alive. As soon as Kakashi saw the Ichibi he'd rushed to Naruto. He'd watched almost the entire fight right along the edge of the battle. He watched as Sasuke tied wire around G'aara and walked towards Naruto who was still in Kyuubi form. Naruto suddenly stood and turned to the village tilting his head and sniffing the air.

 _"Sasuke. Orochimaru is back in the village, I can smell him getting closer to Jiji. Leave him there and hop on we have something more important to take care of."_ Sasuke dropped G'aara and jumped as he lowered his shoulders down. Naruto looked to where he knew Kashi was and gave him nod followed by a smile. He took off at a run following his nose until he saw the barrier go up with a sound ninja in each corner, he snarled and ran faster. Sasuke activated the curse mark again and unsheathed his katana. As they grew closer they could see the Hokage fighting against his predecessors, while Orochimaru watched. Naruto let out some snarls as Kurama explained the barrier.

 _ **Pup be careful. That barrier was designed to burn anything that encounters it. We could cover a tail in chakra and rip one of the ninja's out but there's still no guarantee that it'll get through the barrier.**_

 _Kyu focus on lining my face in chakra. I'll rip him out all right, along with ripping him apart. They dare come to our village, try to steal my best friend, now they're trying to kill Jiji. None of them are getting out alive._

Naruto told Sasuke to fly off him so that, just in case, he didn't get burned. He raced toward one of the barriers corners and came crashing in to it teeth first. When it didn't give he tried a different way. Sasuke watched as Naruto leaned back onto his back legs and propelled himself back at the barrier, his snarls becoming more feral with every failed attempt to get through. Everyone watched as he tried and tried to get through. A sudden shout of agony came from within and that was the last straw for Naruto.

Hearing Jiji cry out in pain blinded me. I stood up fully onto my hind legs and let out a roar filled with rage. He brought his head down and pushed with everything he had in him. He collided with the barrier and full on growled as he pushed. The sound of thousands of chirping birds drew his attention. He looked to Sasuke who was flying straight for his head. He ducked at the last minute as Sasuke's chidori hit the barrier. Lightning rippled across the barrier, shocking the four sound ninjas. Naruto used that brief window to pull back and ram the barrier again, shattering it on impact.

Sasuke flew forward attacking Orochimaru, forcing him to jump away from the Hokage. As soon as Naruto broke the barrier he's opened the seal full and let out Kurama's smaller form as he changed back. Once their feet hit the ground they ran to the old man. Kurama ran past him to help Sasuke. Naruto grabbed Jiji and jumped towards the waiting medic ninjas.

 _"Naruto, I'm sorry that I'm leaving you the same way your parents did. They would be so proud of how much you've accomplished, I know I am. I'm leaving it up to Kakashi and your team to find Sannin Tsunade, I'm naming her has my heir. I only took managed to seal away his arms. He can't use jutsu's now but he's still a force to be reckoned with. Keep Sasuke close. Naruto he'll. need you in. the future. Just.. Know… I love you..."_

Orochimaru had escaped and he'd made it just in time to hear he Hokage tell Naruto he loved him. Naruto was kneeling, cradling the body as he wept. Naruto threw let out a heart-wrenching scream of agony. Kakashi appeared beside him and walked forward. He knelt next to Naruto and carefully pried the body away from him. Naruto turned fffdxsss3 e4 band gripped onto Kakashi like a lifeline as his only other family was carried off. Sasuke realized Naruto had only ever had the Hokage and Kakashi, He'd lost half his world, right in his arms. Sakura Jumped from a nearby roof and ran towards him only to stop as she took in the scene. Kakashi holding Naruto as he fell apart, the look grief on everyone's faces. She looked back at Sasuke, he could see the question and just shook his head. Kurama returned not a second later but stopped next to Sasuke.

 _ **"Uchiha Sasuke. What has happened to cause my pup to cut off our link and suffer such grief?"**_ He felt he knew the answer and prayed he was wrong.

 _"Lord Hokage has passed on. He died in Naruto's arms after saying something to him."_

 **"I gave up tracking the snake and came back as fast as I could when I heard him scream. The old coot was the only other family he had. He hasn't ever lost someone he'd considered family. He only classifies people as friends or acquaintances. It took him 6 years to acknowledge Kakashi as a father figure. Look after him will you, there's only so much I can do. He's going to need his best friend."** With that he walked over to Naruto and nuzzled against his face offering his support. Naruto reached out with his other arm and dragged the fox into his and Kakashi's embrace.

~Time Ship 2 Weeks~

Today was the day. They'd left the night of the attack to search for Tsunade and found her a week later in a casino. Naruto had conned her into somehow coming back. They'd been preparing for the last few days and it was finally time. Naruto had to buy mourning clothes as he'd never needed them until now. Kurama had been out a lot in his smallest form so Naruto wouldn't be too lonely. Sasuke had been staying at the apartment with him as well helping him work through everything.

 _"Today we gather here to mourn the loss of Lord Third Hokage. Two weeks ago, he gave his life protecting the village from Orochimaru. He was a man who always put his village first. He appointed me, Tsunade, to take over his rein. It is with great sorrow and honor I lay him to rest on this day."_ As Baachan finished her speech Naruto got up and walked to the coffin with Sasuke, Asuma, Kakashi, Guy and Jiraya. They carried the coffin to the cemetery where Naruto and Sasuke used the powers of Susano' and Kyuubi to lower him into the ground. They could tell things weren't over yet, they had a lot of training to do if they were to handle the rapidly approaching future. Jiraya and Kakashi had talked agreed Naruto and Sasuke would travel and train with him for the next few years.

 _"Dobe, you ready to train like never before? We'll be ready for whatever else comes our way, we can do this. When we get back we'll be stronger, be better to protect our village. We'll make sure to be ready next time we see that sneaky bastard."_

 _"You're right Sasuke. We will be stronger when we come home. I won't let anyone else I care about die. I will protect them."_ They bumped fists before heading to pack their things. It'd be a long few years, but they'd be years well spent. Sakura had approached Tsunade about becoming her disciple, she'd been reluctant but decided to accept. Her fellow teammate was training the rest of the girls' team, it was only fair. By the end of that night the three ninjas had said their good-byes and were on their way.


	9. Diverging of paths

Chapter 8.

It had been a couple of weeks since they'd left the village, when Sasuke's curse mark started to act up. We'd be training, and suddenly purple chakra would flow out of the mark causing Sasuke excruciating pain. Jiraya had studied the mark beforehand and had come up with a temporary solution, paper seals. That wasn't the only problem though, every time it happened Sasuke's attitude would change. He started to become angry and aggressive. They were near the Final Valley, a waterfall where two large statues were carved, when it happened.

It had been about mid-day and they'd just finished lunch when Jiraya suddenly collapsed. Sasuke had looked over to Naruto confused. Then he looked down and spotted the untouched water bottle. He narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

" _Dobe, why didn't you drink your water?"_

" _Teme, I could smell whatever you put in it. I have heightened senses after all. You really thought I'd fall for some stupid knock out poison, come on Sasuke. You've been acting funny the last couple days, I knew you were up to something."_ Sasuke stood and grabbed his pack and turned to walk away.

" _If you think you can stop me, go ahead and try. I need this power to defeat Itachi, so be it if he's the only one that can help me control it. I'll get rid of anyone who stands in my way including you Naruto."_ Naruto watched Sasuke jump away, he had to stop him but how? If they full out fought people would be in serious danger.

 _ **Pup, I know you want to stop him, but we can't risk all the lives we'd take in doing so. I'm sorry.**_

 _Kyu, why does it feel like my insides are knotting up? Like every thing's moving up into my chest, it hurts."_ Naruto hadn't realized he'd begun crying, or that Kurama had opened the seal until he felt something lick his cheek. He looked at Kurama and saw they pity in his sympathetic eyes, and everything seemed to come crashing down. Sasuke had chosen to abandon him for power.

Kurama laid down and pulled Naruto to him with a paw. He held the boy for a few moments before Naruto started to get up. He looked up into the sky and then wiped his tears and drew in a hefty breath.

" _Kyu, I have to try. I won't go Kyuubi, I'll only use your power when I absolutely have to. What kind of best friend would I be if I let Orochimaru have his way with him. If I let him go he'll be considered a Rogue Nin, his picture will be put into my Bingo Book. Then I'll be considered a traitor because I won't be able to kill him."_

" _ **As long as you're sure about this. It won't be like your usual spars Pup. He'll fight with the intent to kill, I don't want to see you get hurt."**_

" _I know Kyu. If I fail, I'll just search for him every chance I get. I'll bring him home that's a promise."_ Naruto gave him a genuine smile and a thumbs up. Kurama chuckled and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto took off in the direction Sasuke had went. He caught up just as he jumped across the river.

" _Sasuke!"_ He stopped and turned around a smirk on his face.

" _So, I see it wasn't that easy. I should have guessed you'd try to stop me. How about this I won't use my Susano' and you wont use Kyuubi. We'll avoid as much damage to outside the lake as possible. I wasn't joking around when I said I'd kill you if you got in my way."_

" _Teme, Orochimaru is doing something to you through your mark. This isn't like you. You don't need to run off alone to find Itachi. I thought you wanted to talk things out, understand why he did what he did. You don't have to kill him Sasuke."_

" _If I hope to ever be strong enough to defeat him I have to walk down the same path. True strength comes from the darkness, I'll sever every bond I have to achieve it. If the only way to sever ours is to kill you so be it."_

" _Do you think I'll just let you throw away your life? You'll become a Rogue Nin and placed in our Bingo Book. I'll be forced to kill you on sight Sasuke. Is that what you want? What about Sakura?"_

" _None of those things are my concern anymore. They say a true ninja doesn't need words to convey what's in their hearts. There will be no more words here Naruto, let's see if you can read my heart."_

Naruto jumped down to the lake just after Sasuke. Naruto watched as he activated his Sharingan. Sasuke gave him a smirk before they took off, meeting in the middle. Sasuke ducked and tried to swipe out Naruto's legs, Naruto jumped and clasped his hands together. He brought them down with the added force of Kurama's power, sinking Sasuke into the water. A second later he emerged in his curse form flying out of Naruto's reach.

Sasuke dove at Naruto who released the chakra on his feet sinking underneath the surface. Suddenly dozens of clones jumped out of the water after him. One got lucky gabbing his wings and flinging him into the rock wall. Before he could recover he got a foot to the face tossing him off to the side. He managed to block the next fist and swing his leg around catching Naruto in the ribcage.

He flew at Naruto grabbing him and flying him up. Once he assured he was high enough, he swung him around before throwing him towards the ground. Once Naruto was close to the ground he summoned clones, who caught and flung him back up into the sky. Naruto formed a Rasengon as he soared towards Sasuke. Sasuke formed his Chidori and dove for Naruto. Their jutsu's met and formed a dark ball of pure energy around them.

They met inside something like Naruto's mindscape. Naruto turned towards Sasuke who was looking around, searching for any coming attacks. Naruto cleared his throat and Sasuke whirled around towards him, Kunai in hand. Naruto laughed, full on gut wrenching laughter. Sasuke stood up slowly not quite understanding what was going on.

 _We're inside our mindscape. We can fight all you want but we cannot die here. We'll be stuck here until our power dies down so, we could be here awhile. So, what changed Sasuke?"_

" _I changed Naruto. No matter my brother's reasons, he slaughtered our clan like animals. No man, woman, or child but me was spared. You never had a real family, so you can't understand what it's like to have had it all just for it to be ripped away. You can never know how I feel."_

Naruto was wide eyed at what Sasuke had said. He ended up taking a shocked step back, tears pooling in his crimson eyes. Naruto had told the team about his parents, and how they'd really died. For Sasuke to have brought it up was a stab to the heart.

" _You know they died as soon as I was born. You know how bad my earliest years were, why bring that up? I don't taunt your family in your face, I never have even though I knew Itachi and Shisui too. I knew Fukiju and Mokoto, your parents, as well. Want to know what he really thought of you?"_ Naruto smiled as Sasuke's eyes widened in shock with a tinge of fear _._

" _Naruto how do you know my parent's?"_

" _I used to come over in a transformation. Your dad helped out our squad once and saw through it, after that I didn't need to use it anymore. You used to come running for Itachi, asking him to train you and you'd cry when he said later. Fukiju loved both of you boys so much, he loved that you wanted to grow up strong to be like your brother. He had so much faith in you to surpass Itachi one day. Mokoto she loved you both just as much as any mother could. I'll show you how good you had it."_

Sasuke watched as the scenery changed. It was dark out and they were in an alley, Sasuke watched as grown men beat a small helpless child. He rushed forward to pull them off only to go through them. He stepped back in horror as they tortured what looked like a two-year-old boy. It was then he saw the hair thought the blood. Bright blonde hair. He spun towards Naruto eyes wide.

The scenery changed again into that of a playground, the sun just starting it's decent. He watched children play with the blonde boy until their parents showed up. He saw and heard how the parents glared and scolded their children for playing with the demon-brat. Naruto stood there emotionlessly through it. When the scenery changed again Sasuke was horrified.

There was snow everywhere he looked. He was inside a white forest, that looked familiar. He watched as the blonde boy ran barefooted through the snow, leaving bloody footprints. He heard the shouts before he saw the mob. He watched as they caught the boy and took turns beating him. One man approached the boy with a kunai. He'd already been beaten into little more than a bloody mess in the snow. The man carved three whiskers into each of the child's cheeks, slicing all the way through the cheek. Sasuke recognized the man, he had been an Uchiha Police Officer who worked under his father. He turned to look at Naruto again. Naruto closed his eyes and drew in a sharp breath, then the scenery changed again.

They were on a rooftop in the late evening when suddenly Itachi appeared next to a small blonde haired ANBU, Sasuke's eyes were wide as saucers. This was the night his clan died. This was Naruto's last memory of Itachi.

~Flash Back~

" _Itachi what's going on you don't have patrol until tomorrow?"_

" _Naruto, I have something I need to tell you. You can't breathe a word of this to anyone Not even Kashi. Dad wants me to pass him information about the Ninja guard patrols, so he can move up the Coup. I told Hokage-sama and have been given a mission."_

" _Jiji didn't ask what I think did he?"_ Naruto had removed his mask and stared at Itachi wide-eyed. Itachi gave him a sad smile.

" _He told me I didn't have to but seeing as I'm the eldest of the clan leader, it's my job to make things right. I agreed on one condition though, he would keep Sasuke safe. That's why I'm here as well Naruto."_

" _Quit beating around the bush Itachi, spit it out already."_ His voice cracked, and he quickly turned away to hide his tears. Itachi smiled sadly and approached him gripping him into an embrace.

" _Naruto you're only a few months younger than Sasuke, yet more skilled than me. You are your fathers' prodigy, and what's left of his legacy. You understand the burdens of what that means, help Sasuke come to terms with it. You are as much my little brother as he is and…"_ He could hear the sadness and desperation in Itachi's voice and knew he'd probably never see him again.

" _Naruto look after and protect him in my place. Train him to be a better shinobi than me, to always follow what he knows is right. I don't know if what I'm doing is wrong but, to protect the two of you from a civil war, I'd do this a thousand times over. Naruto after tonight Sasuke and I will be the last of the Uchiha's. My mission is to use this as my cover to get into the Akatski and send information whenever I can. I doubt I will ever see either of you again. When you feel the time is right tell him the truth. He will hate me but don't hate him for wanting to kill me."_

" _Tachi… why the sudden interest in Akatski? Jiji said they didn't pose any threat to us."_

" _Orochimaru joined their ranks a few months ago. From what we've found he wants the Sharingan. With the clan gone and me in their ranks he'll stay focused on me and not forcing Sasuke's to awake so he can steal it. It'll also keep them away from you, they're looking for Jinchuriki's. They're gathering intel on them, so you'll have to be careful in the future."_ Itachi looked out over the village basked in the last rays of light, a smile adorning his face.

" _Naru, I won't entrust family to anyone but family. You two are all I'll have left, and I'll do everything in my power to ensure you two survive. It's time for me to go, this is good-bye my Otōto*."_

" _Tachi, isn't there some other way? I don't want to lose you, you're the only real brother figure I've ever really had. Please don't leave me, what will I do without you here?"_ Naruto had tears flowing down his cheeks as he dropped to his knees, begging him not to go. Itachi shed his own tears as he crouched and embraced him, each holding on like their lives depended on it.

" _Naru know I love you, and Sasuke very much. I'd move heaven and earth for you boys, it's my job as your Ani*. I know it's going to be hard to move past, but I know you'll do just fine. I hope you find happiness in your future, and I'll pray for your boys' forgiveness. I love you both, I will always love you both."_ Itachi placed a well-aimed fist into Naruto's stomach effectively knocking him out. Itachi took a moment to lay the boy down, tears flowing freely as he kissed Naruto's forehead. He then stood and faced the moon, he looked back down to his unconscious brother.

" _Naruto, I know Sasuke'll be in good hands. Fox's are very protective of their kin after all, isn't that right Kyuubi? He's most likely going to train non-stop and take mission after mission so, he'll need you more than ever. Him and Sasuke are going to be amazing shinobi one day, with your help. They've both already made me so proud, Kyu please protect my Otōto's."_

~Present~

Suddenly everything started to fade back, and he looked to Naruto. Naruto stood there watching the fading image of Itachi, tears streaming down his face. He took a couple deep breaths before he turned towards Sasuke. Sasuke didn't know what to think, Itachi had taken all the shame under the Hokage's orders. Something inside Sasuke was turning his confusion into rage at the leaf for what his brother had suffered.

" _That just gives me all the more reason to go to the snake bastard. The leaf deserves to pay for what they put my brother through. How can you still serve them after everything?"_ Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

" _Jiji gave Tachi a choice. He could have sent in a troop of ANBU to do the job instead, but Itachi chose to do it out of a false sense of responsibility. He didn't throw away everything for you to do the same. He loved the leaf, and now you're deciding you want to destroy everything he wanted to protect. I don't want to kill you Sasuke, please come back over to Jiraya. I don't want to lose any more family than I already have."_

" _Like I told you earlier, I don't care about his reason he still slaughtered our entire clan. I will defeat him restore honor to my clan."_ Then everything started to fade away, reveling Naruto with Sasuke. Sasuke had his hand going through Naruto's ribcage. He kneeled down and pressed their foreheads together before going to retrieve his pack and continue on his way. After all he had t become strong enough to beat the most powerful Biju, Kyuubi.

Jiraya woke up later and searched for his students. He'd been out a couple hours and was still slightly groggy. He picked up a trace of Naruto's chakra and followed it. When he looked out at the lake he saw how much destruction had been wrought. And there floating near the center was Naruto, surrounded by bloody water. Jiraya raced across the water to his student. He was alive but barely, Kyuubi was trying to heel the whole in his chest. Jiraya picked up Naruto and carried him back to camp. He knew he had even more

work to do now.


	10. The will to go forward

**Chapter 9.**

Jiraya had rushed back towards the village. The kyuubi was trying to heal the hole but it was going slowly. Jiraya had one hand covered in green chakra over the wound as well to help. They may have been weeks away from the village but with him shunshieing to closer spots repeatedly they were already almost back. His Chakra was waning though so he gave up trying to heal him and focused solei on making it back to Tsunade. Once the village gate came into view he used the last of his chakra to shunsie directly into her office.

Tsunade was just starting a Jonin meeting when Jiraya appeared holding a bloody Naruto. Everything seemed to freeze for a second as she processed what was happening. She spun to her desk and flung her arm across ridding it of everything. Jiraya stumbled over and immediately set Naruto down as she got to work.

" _Jiraya what the hell happened, and where is Sasuke?"_

" _A few weeks after we left the village the curse mark started to act up. He started becoming more closed off and a bit aggressive after each episode. I made suppression seals and they were working fine. We'd been training hard all morning and settled down by a large apple tree to eat. Then everything goes dark for me. When I woke up they were gone and I followed Naruto's faint chakra trail and found him like this in Final Valley. He was floating in the middle of the lake. The landscape had been demolished, I think Sasuke may have gave in to the mark."_

" _So Naruto failed his original mission of protecting Sasuke."_ She looked down sadly at the young boy she was desperately trying to save. She'd read all of his mission reports and knew he'd only ever failed one other mission.

They'd completely forgotten about the other occupants in the room, until they heard the office door open. Kakashi walked in and was about to spout some excuse for his tardiness when he saw Naruto. He stood there frozen as he tried to take in the scene. His son was lying limply across the desk broken and bloody looking, Tsunade had a hand over his chest where you could still clearly see a gaping hole. It seemed to take a minute or two before the scene finally hit him, his son was dying. His world seem to come crashing down as his eyes filled with tears. A horrified cry could be heard as he flew across the room and falling to his knees grasping Naruto's hand.

" _N-Naruto."_ Tsunade was trying to keep her tears at bay at Kakashi's reaction so she continued to pour chakra into her hands. Kakashi looked to her, fear and desperation evident in his eye. _"Is he going to survive?"_ Tsunade looked away fighting tears so Jiraya answered.

" _Kakashi, Kyu had already started healing him before I found him. I healed him as I rushed here, then Tsunade took over. I don't know how long he'd been like that. He was barely alive when I got there. He's strong though Kakashi, the villagers tried there hardest remember and he always persevered. He won't let this do him in. He's to stubborn to let go of the people he loves."_ Everyone knew he was trying to ease Kakashi's worry but it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

" _What happened?"_ Kakashi asked in utter devastation, looking from Jiraya to Tsunade, who looked to each other as well. _"Also, where's Sasuke?"_ He added as an after thought. He watched Jiraya lower his head and draw in a heavy breath.

" _I believe Sasuke gave in to the curse mark, and is on his was to Orochimaru."_ Kakashi's breath caught in his throat and he whipped his head to Naruto. His eyes displaying pity, for the first time, towards his son.

" _He's going to be crushed. Sasuke was his best friend, his brother. It's almost like Itachi all over again, the only difference is Itachi didn't try to kill him. The only other two people he'd ever considered family, and they both abandoned him. I don't know if he'll be able to overcome something like this."_ Just then they heard a slight groan and everyone whipped their heads to look at the source.

Naruto was sore, like everything hurt sore. Every breath felt like millions of pins to his chest and his head felt like someone'd taken a sledge hammer to it. He assessed himself and could feel Kyu and someone else trying to heal a spot on his chest. He could hear muffled voices so e furrowed his brows for a second as he tried to pry his heavy lids open. Everything was tinted black but looked oddly familiar. He closed his eyes again with a groan, when suddenly everything flooded his memory and he shot up, fully alert, into a sitting position eyes going wide.

He grasp his chest and pinched his eyes shut as searing pain flooded his mind. As he loosened the grip on his chest he felt the hole. His eyes snapped open and he looked down, seeing the tell-tale signs of his regeneration. The hole was mostly closed but you could still see the severity of it. His hands shook as he felt around the wound, he could still recall the feeling of Sasuke's fist plunging into him. He remembers Sasuke's shaky breathing as he was turned over, seeing the tears in his eyes as he knelt in to press his forehead to his.

~Flashback~

" _Naruto. I'm sorry it's come to this. I'm sorry I'm not stronger but this is the path I have chosen. You were my closest friend, a brother in many ways."_

" _Sa-Sasuke, Promise. Promise me you won't let him take your body. P-Promise me you'll talk to Itachi first. I understand the hate, I do but..."_

" _I know you do Naruto, I know. I redirected at the last minute and missed your heart, but I still don't know if you will survive. If you don't just know that I really do love you as a brother, and that I am so sorry…"_ Sasuke's tears fell onto my face. I raised a hand up and wiped away the tears as I smiled up at him.

" _It's alright Sasuke, I forgive you. Everyone takes the wrong path once in a while. I know someday you'll find your way to the right path again. You will always be like my brother and even if I die now, know I'll always. Love.. you…"_ Naruto's hand fell limp into the water. Sasuke sobbed, curling into himself as he watched Naruto's eyes dim. Sasuke pressed a kiss to Naruto's forehead and wiped his wet bangs out of his face. Then he stood and took a deep but shaky breath and whispered before walking away.

" _Good-bye_ _Otōto_ _."_

 _~Flashback End~_

Naruto turned to Kakashi, tears flowing freely down his face. Kakashi squeezed his hand tighter. He pulled down his mask, revealing his face to all, and gave his son a small sad smile. His lip quivered and tears rolled down his cheeks at what he was seeing. If one could describe heartbreak it was Naruto's face. You could see the crushing guilt of failure, the betrayal of losing Sasuke, the sorrow of pure loss, and lastly you could see the fear that lingered on the very edge. Fear he knew was for Sasuke.

" _Kashi, could I have done anything to stop him? Am I really that powerless? He left just like Tachi did."_ Kakashi surged forward pulling Naruto into him and slightly rocking him. He felt the chakra leak out of Naruto and a small fox with nine tails appeared next to them.

" _ **Pup. We did everything we could with what power was safe for everyone else. If we'd gone full Kyuubi we might have had a better chance but that'd have put everyone else in danger, especially if he used Susano'. Pup this was not your fault."**_

Everyone watched in awe as the fox started nuzzling Naruto's neck. Naruto cried harder and released pained wails as he leaned further into Kakashi. Naruto pulled the fox into their embrace and held them like a lifeline as he fell apart. The fox started humming a soft tune and Kakashi started rocked again. Kakashi gripped Naruto tightly like he'd disappear if he let go. Jiraya held Tsunade as she cried for their godson. Once Naruto had cried himself to sleep the fox turned to Tsunade and Jiraya.

" _ **Jiraya, Orochimaru changed up his marks. Whatever he did is affecting Sasuke's psyche. He couldn't express more than anger and aggression once it consumed him. Every thought was tainted and unfinished."**_ They watched as the foxes eyes started to glimmer with unshed tears. _**"At the very end Naruto seemed to get through to him. Naruto forgave him and still had a smile as he told Sasuke everyone messes up but that he still believed Sasuke could find his way back to the light. Sasuke is still in there being pushed farther and farther down but he's still there."**_

" _Kurama. Can you tell us what happened exactly? I know we trained hard most of the morning then we settled for lunch. Then everything's blank, what happened to bring them to this point?"_ Kurama sighed but explained everything that had happened up until Jiraya found Naruto. Kakashi held Naruto just a bit tighter as he heard how he'd almost lost his son, and cried as Kurama told them about how Sasuke left Naruto. Tsunade turned to all of the Jonin that had stayed through it all.

" _Konoha Jonin. What you have witnessed and heard is to stay in this room. If I even hear a whisper of this to anyone outside of who you see here, the punishment will be death. We cannot have it leaked that Uchiha Sasuke defeated the SSS-Ranked Kitsune, Blood Fox, of The Hidden Leaf. It will be considered treason and leaking Village secrets. You are all dismissed."_ With that they left. Kakashi gently maneuvered Kurama out of Naruto's grip and picked him up bridal style. Kurama nuzzled Narutos cheek before disappearing in a poof. Kakashi looked to Tsunade and Jiraya.

" _Jiraya-Sama, Hokage-Sama Thank you for saving my son. Thank you so much."_ Kakashi held Naruto a little closer and tearing up as he showed his gratitude _._ Jiraya held Tsunade a little closer as she smiled at him.

" _You don't have to thank me Kakashi. We're family, family does whatever it needs to do. We're here for the both of you, you know that right?"_ Kakashi smiled and looked down at Naruto, the hole fully healed. Even with Kyu's chakra it still left a star shaped scar in both the front and back. Then he nodded and shunshied out of the office.

He laid Naruto on the couch and pulled a few pillows from the chairs. He propped up Naruto and placed a couple underneath him and covered him with a blanket. He placed the last pillow underneath him as he sat on the floor and grasp Naruto's hand. He'd be right there when he woke up, so he could comfort him again if needed. Mostly it was so he could assure himself he was still there. Kakashi settled in and decided to sleep while he waited.

Kakashi woke on his own hours later still grasping Naruto's hand. He looked out the window to see the sun starting its ascent into the sky. He used his free hand to wipe his eyes before he looked to his son. Naruto was still sound asleep, looking completely at ease for the first time in awhile. Kakashi slowly and quietly got up to start making some breakfast. He'd be hungry when he came to.

Naruto awoke to the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. He opened his eyes slowly, looking at his surroundings. He took a shaky steadying breath as he recalled his most recent memories. He was still a little achy but he managed to sit up and rub his hair out of his face. He stood up slowly and shakily as he waited for his balance to return. Once he was a bit more stable he make his way into the kitchen to get food. Kakashi looked over as he entered and gave him a sad smile, letting him know he was there for him.

" _Naruto, I know it's tough right now but I know we can get past this. Hokage-Sama said she was going to wait for you to wake up before she held addressed what happened. I'm here if you need anything. I'm sure she has a plan."_

" _Kashi, I failed my last mission from Jiji and I broke my promise to Tachi. On top of that my best friend really tried to kill me, and nearly succeeded. Where did I go wrong? Could I have done something different?"_

" _Naruto, you did the best you could have in that situation. Because you both held back many lives were saved. Whatever happened Sasuke isn't in his right mind because of the mark. I know you forgave him already so why don't we focus on how to find and bring him home? Its going to hurt for awhile, the feelings of guilt, loss and betrayal are hard pills to swallow sometimes."_

" _Kashi… Do you think he'll be allowed to come home without being in too much trouble?"_

" _Naruto, you know as well as I do that can't happen. Especially since he left to go to Orochimaru, a SSS-Ranked Rogue Nin and former Sannin. As long as Tsunade is Hokage I'm sure his punishment wont be as severe."_

" _I want to talk to Baachan after breakfast will that be alright?"_

" _Why don't you eat breakfast then take a shower and change into some wearable clothes. Then by the time you're finished she should be at the office and we'll go."_ Naruto nodded his head and turned to the plateful of food Kakashi had set in front of him. Then he took a good look at what he was wearing. His shirt was practically gone, just shreds, and he had tears all over his pants. He realized he'd lost his weapons pouch during the fight and groaned.

Kakashi looked confusedly at Naruto when he heard him. Naruto pointed to his right thigh where his pouch is usually wrapped. Kakashi chuckled and pointed to their closet, where they kept many spares. They were usually the first thing lost in battles during mission. Naruto nodded and dug into his food. He asked for seconds then left to bathe and change. Kakashi finished his food and washed the dishes. Once he was finished he went to get his own change of clothes. He had to speak to the Hokage about team 7 seeing as they're a team member short now. Someone would also have to tell Sakura, he shivered at the thought.

Naruto emerged just to have a shiver go down his spine and he instantly knew Kashi was setting him up for something horrible. He whipped around to narrow his eyes at Kakashi who simply looked away and walked mockingly into the bathroom whistling. Naruto arrowed his eyes further and shot Kashi a dark glare, one that promised pain if he followed through on his scheme. Kakashi paled and turned to get himself ready.

After meeting with Tsunade and discussing what was going to be done, Kakashi and Naruto headed to Sakura's. It was time to break the news and they knew it wouldn't be pretty. Kakashi knocked once they arrived and waited. Sakura was the one to answer the door and Kakashi saw as Naruto stiffened before relaxing and looking to the ground. Even if he was healed he was paler than usual and still had bags under his eyes. Sakura took one look at him and her eyes widened as she looked around for him.

" _Naruto, I thought you and Sasuke were traveling with Jiraya for a few years? Where's Sasuke?"_ She knew Naruto had been seriously wounded, she could tell with one look. It'd been a little over six months since they separated and she'd been training hard under Tsunade. She watched Naruto shrink into himself a little and Kakashi looked to the ground, and didn't look up when he spoke.

" _Sakura, may Naruto and I come in."_

" _Y-Yeah."_ She opened the door and stepped aside allowing them entrance. She led them into the kitchen where her mother and father sat talking. They looked up in surprise to see her team leader and teammate standing rather dejectedly facing their daughter. Naruto was the first to speak.

" _I'm sorry Sakura. Sasuke has left the Leaf village. He gave into it and went searching for_ _ **him**_ _. I tried to stop him and it ended very badly."_ Naruto ended in a near whisper, he'd looked her in the eye the whole time and what he saw made him want to die. She was shocked but you could see her world shatter in those glossy emerald eyes. She understood what he was telling her without alerting her parents to the whole truth.

" _How close of a call was it Naruto? I know it was bad, I could tell as soon as I looked at you. How close?"_ Naruto dropped his gaze to the floor hoping she hadn't seen. When he reached out and forced his chin up he knew she'd seen. Seen the flash of pure fear and devastation. He sighed and closed his eyes, he didn't want to see her cry.

" _According to Kyu I was gone for about five minutes before he brought me back._ " Naruto lifted removed his right arm from his shirt and lifted it so she could see. _"He put a chidori through my chest, after we fought for a good hour. I didn't want to go full out and apparently held too much back, I couldn't do anything. I'm so sorry Sakura."_ Sakura looked in horror at the scar and sobbed when he apologized sounding more broken than she felt. She pulled him into her as they mourned.

Sakura's parents knew what had happened to Sasuke so they figured out what had happened. Judging by what they saw of Naruto's chest they knew if he were anyone else they wouldn't have survived. They could only watch sadly with Kakashi as their children suffered. Kakashi discreetly wiped away his own tears as he watched what remained of his team fall apart. Once they'd gotten ahold of themselves Naruto grasp Sakura's shoulders and gave her a reassuring smile.

" _Don't worry Sakura, I'll do everything within my powers to bring him back. That's a promise I'll give my life to keep, I won't let him ruin his life like this. What kind of best friend would I be otherwise."_ Everyone was shocked by Naruto's declaration. He hadn't even talked to Kakashi about it, yet here he was declaring to give his life if necessary to bring his family home. Kakashi was suddenly scared of what the future would bring, but as proud as proud could be as he recalled Tsunade's parting words the day before. Naruto had found something to give him the strength and will to push forward.


End file.
